L'amour qui brûle
by amour ephemere
Summary: Emma est une jeune princesse âgée de 15 ans, Un jour, tout en essayant de marcher sur une corde raide, elle glisse et tombe, et perd conscience. Tandis qu'elle erre dans la vallée séparant la vie de la mort, elle rencontre Régina, l'ange de la mort, un seul regard et l'amour nait, Régina décide de la laisser repartir dans le monde des vivants...
1. Chapter 1

_Toujours du Swan/Queen mais attention totalement différent!_

_Pour cette ff, Je me suis inspirée d'une pièce de théâtre japonaise, que j'ai transformé et ré-écrit à ma façon _

_ENJOY!_

L'amour qui brûle

Régina est un ange de la mort, un être malfaisant au cœur noir, vivant dans le royaume des ténèbres, possédant une grande magie noire. Ses pouvoirs sont puissants, elle est capable d'invoquer des anges noirs, ses sbires, l'aidant dans sa tâche de récolter des cœurs.

Fière, arrogante et sournoise, elle est une grande manipulatrice arrivant toujours à ses fins, elle ôte la vie en scellant ses lèvres par un baiser.

Sa beauté est sans limite. Une longue chevelure ébène, des yeux profond et sombre comme le charbon. Un maquillage ténébreux rendant son regard transperçant. Toujours parée de robe longue et somptueuse telle une reine démoniaque, souple comme le vent, aux courbes voluptueuses, se déplaçant avec grâce, d'une fluidité naturelle, les âmes en peine sont comme envoutées devant elle et ne peuvent résister à son attraction, scellant leur propre sort.

Son éternité dans le monde des ténèbres on fait d'elle une personne lasse, solitaire et morose, figée sur son fauteuil royal, endormie, telle une statue antique ne souffrant d'aucune compassion, d'aucune sensibilité.

Les vies défilent dans son royaume, hommes, femmes, vieillards, enfants et ne l'ébranle jamais. Elle chasse les personnes qui doivent mourir, telle des proies, usant de ses charmes et de stratégies, les pourchassant jusqu'à ce que son but soit atteint, la mort…

Aujourd'hui encore une personne voguant entre le monde réel et celui de l'au-delà attendant son châtiment lui a été emmené par ses sbires dans son royaume. Un être pur, d'une beauté surprenante qui changea et bouleversa toute son existence, dévastant tout sur son passage comme une vague déferlante atteignant et brisant son cœur noir…

_Régina _: Les anges chantent doucement  
>Les diables chantent amèrement<br>Les hommes chantent,Cette chanson est  
>L'amour qui brûle en moi<br>Je vole des vies humaines  
>Et avec eux ces cœurs froids<br>Ma seule erreur a été de  
>Tombée amoureuse de la princesse…<p>

Emma est une jeune princesse de 15 ans issue d'une famille royale d'une lointaine contrée appelée le Royaume Blanc. Leur royaume est petit mais prospère et les gens y sont heureux. Élevée par une famille aimante, ses parents, la Reine Mary et son époux David. Elle ne connait pas le chagrin, c'est une jeune fille plein de vie et de gaieté. Elle veut s'affranchir de son rang et rêve de vivre libre, sans contraintes.

La jeune princesse est une personne pure, espiègle et naïve comme une enfant, rayonnante comme le soleil, blonde comme les blés, des yeux bleus limpides comme un ciel d'été.

Elle ne rêve que de liberté, désobéissant à sa mère la Reine Mary, qui essaye de lui apprendre les usages de la cour, tentant de lui inculquer les bonnes manières que doivent posséder une jeune princesse future reine.

Mais la jeune Emma est une aventurière, elle souhaite faire partie d'un cirque, échapper à la cour, voler librement comme oiseau dans un ciel bleu sans fin, être libre, être heureuse pour toujours…

Emma ressemble énormément à son père David, elle rêve d'être comme lui. L'époux de la Reine est d'un caractère enjoué, échappant à la moindre occasion au devoir de la cour qu'il supporte difficilement. Un matin, il profita d'un moment de répit pour faire ce qu'il adore le plus, une partie de chasse, mais il fût très vite rattraper par sa fille se cachant et évitant ses tuteurs et les cours de langues étrangères.

_Emma _: Papa !

_Emma_ : A midi tous les parents se réunissent, c'est ce que mère a dit, on dirait que vous essayé d'échapper à toute formalité, tout comme je sais me faufiler loin de mon tuteur ! Papa prenez-moi avec vous !

_David_ : C'est impossible

_Emma_ : j'aime toutes les choses que vous faites !

_David_ : Je chasse, vous êtes qu'une enfant

_Emma_ : Dans mon poème, j'ai écrit mon rêve, je veux faire de l'équitation dans une compétition équestre, je veux être comme toi papa !

_David_ : La vie est trop courte et nous avons guère le temps pour nous détendre… c'est pourquoi votre papa ne peut pas rester.

_Emma_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'interdiction de monter aux arbres

_David_ : Emma, vous êtes trop garçonne

_Emma_ : et je ne peux pas m'entrainer sur une corde raide

_David _: Vous devez vous préparer à être une bonne épouse

_Emma_ : Je peux faire un faux cirque avec mes amis

_David_ : Attention !

_Emma_ : Si je peux échapper aux yeux de mon tuteur

_David_: Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite

_Emma_ : Pourquoi ne m'emmenez-vous pas avec vous ?

_David_ : Je reviens demain après midi

_Emma _: Quand voyagerez-vous à l'étranger ?

_David_ : Je pars maintenant

_Emma_ : Je veux vivre librement comme une gitane, quelle que soit la fantaisie…

_David_ : Au revoir Emma

_Emma_ : Je désire…

_David_ : Soyez une bonne fille

_Emma_ : Je veux vivre comme vous papa !

_Emma_ : Si je n'étais pas une princesse, je rejoindrai le cirque pour être funambule ou trapéziste…

La Reine Mary avait organisé un grand pique-nique, afin d'annoncer une très grande nouvelle à son petit royaume et ses sujets. Toutes les dames de la cour étaient présentes, et trépidante d'impatience. Elle salua toutes les dames, l'ambiance était exaltante et euphorique.

En effet, elle avait entendu que le jeune prince Neal fils du Roi Rumple était en âge de se marier. Et par conséquent elle voulait présenter sa fille la princesse Emma comme jeune épouse au prince Neal.

La nouvelle a été accueillie avec une grande joie, c'était une très grande opportunité d'alliance pour leur royaume. La beauté et le jeune âge de sa fille était des atouts dont la Reine ne pouvait négliger. Elle avait toutes les chances de marier sa fille.

La Reine Mary venta sa fille Emma comme la meilleure future épouse, parfaite en tout point, élégante, gracieuse, posée et instruite, une éducation à rendre jalouse toutes les autres prétendantes.

Bien sûr les sujets étaient inquiets, ils avaient entendu parler de la rudesse et de la sévérité du Roi Rumple et craignaient pour la jeune princesse.

Le Roi Rumple était un homme très puissant et très riche, c'était un homme de guère qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il a conquis d'énorme territoire et a pu ainsi assoir son autorité sur toutes les contrées de l'Est, et son fils le prince Neal était le meilleur parti qu'on puisse espérer.

Mais la Reine Mary venta le caractère docile de sa fille et sa capacité à se plier sans problème aux règles de la cour.

Convaincu par ses propos, dans une voix solennelle elle annonça :

_Reine Mary_ : Ma fille Emma princesse du royaume blanc sera l'épouse du jeune prince Neal du Royaume de l'Est et future Reine de toutes les contrées de l'Est, réunissant nos royaumes et offrant richesse, gloire et succès à tous les gens de mon peuple !

Les gens acclamaient le discours de la Reine…

Emma inconsciente de tout ce qui se tramait autour d'elle, s'amusait accompagné de ses amis non loin du pique-nique. Elle jouait à ce qu'elle adorait le mieux, faire partie d'un cirque. Elle enchainait des acrobaties, elle sautait le plus haut qu'elle pouvait, elle tendait ses bras vers le ciel et courait à vive allure imitant de grands oiseaux assoiffés de liberté. Elle criait, elle riait mordant la vie à pleine dent…

Sa plus grande joie fût le moment où elle trouva une corde et accompagnée de ses camarades de jeux, ils l'accrochèrent entre deux arbres. Voulant imiter un funambule sur sa corde raide, elle grimpa sur l'arbre inconsciente du danger et de la hauteur que cela représentait. Avec un grand sourire au visage, elle criait sa joie, mélangée avec ceux des autres enfants. Et tout ce vacarme attira l'attention des adultes non loin,

Tous se figèrent d'effroi…

La Reine Mary la première couru aussi vite qu'elle le pu criant et suppliant sa fille de redescendre mais, l'euphorie dans lequel se trouver la jeune princesse était trop puissante.

La chose la plus terrible, la plus impensable arriva…

Emma chuta d'une hauteur vertigineuse et sombra dans l'inconscience l'arrachant du monde réel…

Régina était assise sur son trône finement sculpté d'ailes noires. Une faible lueur éclairait son visage sans émotion. Elle attendait avec lassitude le retour de ses sbires.

Ils entrèrent lentement dans son royaume portant une jeune fille inconsciente et la déposèrent doucement sur le sol.

Régina se leva doucement et à pas lent se dirigea vers elle d'une démarche séduisante. Elle allait prendre une nouvelle vie et d'un sourire charmeur, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille.

_Régina_ : Emma...le temps est venu,  
>Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le monde des morts<p>

La jeune princesse se réveillant comme après un très long sommeil, ne comprenait pas où elle se trouvait ni ce qu'il se passait. Elle se redressa appuyer sur ses mains.

_Emma_ : Le monde des morts ?

Tout d'un coup, comme un éclair de lucidité, elle prit peur, se releva à vive allure et se jeta sur l'ange de la mort

_Emma_ : Laissez-moi partir !

Régina qui n'avait pas jusque-là regarder la jeune fille, se figea…

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui offrir le baiser de la mort, elle se prend de fascination pour Emma, qui la regarde intensément d'un regard empli de vie.

Le cœur de Régina est alors secoué d'un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Elle plaça ses mains en coupe sur les joues de la jeune Emma, toutes les deux sentant une forte fascination mutuelle. Régina l'agrippa avec ses longs ongles noirs acérés et l'attira avec force contre sa poitrine si près qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser.

_Régina_ : Vos yeux brulent ma poitrine  
>Votre regard me transperce<br>Si seulement vous respirez, vous me capturer

Elle se détacha lentement d'elle, et recula de quelques pas, se retournant, elle serra avec désespoir son cœur noir douloureux dans sa poitrine

_Régina_ : Vous faites fondre mon cœur gelé  
>Vous êtes juste une jeune fille<br>Pourtant, tout en moi s'effrite

Avec crainte Régina se retourna vers la jeune Emma, elle plaça sa main devant son propre visage ne comprenant pas les émotions qui l'a submergeait, elle se dirigea vers la jeune princesse et tourna autour d'elle, la détaillant confuse.

_Régina_ : Un simple être humain  
>Pourtant, vous me faites trembler,<p>

Maintenant, je ne peux pas vous priver de votre vie

Régina tendit sa main dans sa direction, comme si elle voulait l'attraper, la posséder

_Régina_ : Je veux l'amour de la vie en vous  
>Dans le tabou de l'amour interdit<br>Pour bénéficier de cette amour oublié

Elle s'approcha d'Emma et dessina avec sa main les contours de la jeune femme comme si c'était la chose la précieuse au monde, avec une envie, un désir interdit de la touché

_Régina_ : Je marche maintenant vers elle  
>Ce désir qui a germé dans mon cœur<br>Mon corps est taillé par cela

Elle prit la main de la jeune princesse et la dirigea sur sa joue, appréciant cette douce caresse

_Régina_ : Le sang coule à travers mes plaies et  
>Tu es la seule qui puisse me guérir<br>Si je vous renvoie à cette vie

D'un air décidé elle repoussa Emma et d'un simple geste de la main elle l'a plongea dans un profond sommeil,

Délicatement elle porta le corps endormi et le déposa avec une grande délicatesse sur son trône ailé

_Régina _: A ce moment-là vous m'oublierez  
>Jusqu'à ce que je gagne votre amour<br>Je vais vous poursuivre  
>Où que vous alliez, je vous suivrais<p>

Déterminée à suivre Emma n'importe où, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande elle-même à mourir, Régina la laissa retourner vers le monde d'où elle venait. Elle était folle amoureuse d'elle mais ne voulait pas d'une enfant, elle lui rendit sa vie, pour qu'elle puisse grandir et devenir une vraie femme avec l'expérience de la vie, seulement Emma ne se souviendra pas de cette rencontre, elle retrouvera sa vie d'enfant, et oubliera sa première rencontre avec la mort, elle oubliera l'amour né dans leur premier regard.

Régina ordonna à ses sbires de ramener l'âme de la jeune princesse dans le monde réel et d'un claquement de doigts ils obéissaient et disparaissaient.

Régina regarda encore une dernière fois Emma avec une grande fascination et le sourire aux lèvres. D'un geste très sensuel, elle déposa un baiser sur sa propre main et lui envoya un baiser qui lui redonna la vie.

Emma se réveilla dans son lit, l'esprit voyageant encore entre les deux mondes.

Des sons lointains lui parvenaient, les pleurs et les plaintes de sa mère. Elle était couchée dans sa chambre, il y avait beaucoup de personne autour d'elle, sa famille, des docteurs, elle les entendait mais ne les voyait pas.

Elle aperçut au loin comme dans un songe, cette silhouette familière

Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes et tendit sa main vers l'ange pour la retenir.

_Emma_ : attendez !

Régina s'était retournée et commencée à partir, quand une voix s'adressant à elle la figea…

_Emma_ : Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour moi, j'étais seule et j'avais froid, seulement vous m'avez appelé jusqu'à vous, vous m'avez rendu la vie, je ne vous oublierai pas, je n'oublierai jamais notre amour.

Régina tendit une dernière fois sa main vers la jeune Emma, buvant ces paroles qui résonnaient comme une promesse, elle lui offrit un dernier regard et elle regagna son royaume…

Un grand amour, un amour improbable était né, seulement est-il possible pour la Mort d'aimer quelqu'un, et pour quelqu'un d'aimer la Mort ?


	2. Chapter 2 La dernière danse

La dernière danse…

Le Roi Rumple dirige son royaume avec ses militaires, il aime la guerre, le pouvoir, la richesse, il ne connait aucune limite, voit toujours plus grand et veut toujours plus, le Prince Neal est son seul unique héritier, il le conditionne à son image, et veut faire de lui un futur roi comme lui.

Le Roi Rumple est un homme cruel, sans vergogne, il prend toujours des décisions extrêmes, il éduque et forme son fils très sévèrement et le façonne comme il l'entend. Il lui enseigne la Sévérité, endurci son caractère, il le forme à être sans pitié, sans compassion.

Le Roi néglige son peuple trop occupé par ses guerres d'outremers. Il est intentionnellement aveugle à ce qui se passe dans son propre royaume. Il trouve le moyen d'apaiser son peuple en offrant son fils en mariage. Ainsi une grande célébration aurai lieu, tout le peuple sera en fête et pourra festoyer calmant ainsi leur ardeur.

Le Prince Neal est un beau jeune homme âgé de 20ans, très élégant sous les couleurs de son royaume. Ce jeune homme brun aux yeux marron foncé et bien élevé, il porte toujours son costume de prince avec une très grande fierté, il fait confiance à son père et à une foi aveugle en son Roi.

Le Roi Rumple qui s'est occupé personnellement de son éducation stricte, lui laisse en charges les affaires concernant la justice, c'est surtout pour lui un moyen de mettre son fils à l'épreuve.

Neal est encore très jeune est montre parfois des faiblesses, il éprouve encore beaucoup de compassion, Le Roi Rumple en est conscient et se charge d'éradiquer cette faiblesse inutile, il ne le quitte jamais vérifiant chaque geste, chaque décision que prend le jeune prince, il le guide, lui dit et lui montre comment il faut se comporter.

Un jour, un prêtre défendant la cause des pauvres, demanda une audience au jeune Neal et lui avait accordé. Le prêtre avait essayé de défendre un cas, où une jeune mère souffrant de la faim avait volé de la nourriture pour nourrir son enfant, le vol était sérieusement puni dans le royaume, la justice du Roi Rumple était impitoyable et c'est pour cette raison que le prêtre comptait sur le jeune Neal et sa compassion pour gracier la jeune condamnée.

On fit rentrer la jeune femme, les gardes du royaume l'a jeta sur le sol violemment comme une malpropre,

Le Prince Neal avait entendu cette pauvresse et avait été touché par son discours, sa souffrance, la misère dans laquelle elle vivait.

Son père avait eu vent de cette affaire et il était venu voir comment se comportait son fils. Le Prince Neal était tourmenté par ce que son cœur lui disait et ce que le devoir lui imposait de faire, il était partagé entre les supplications de la jeune condamnée et par son père le Roi qui lui expliquait qu' il ne fallait montrer aucune compassion, aucune faiblesse, et que seule la condamnation, la sévérité donnerai l'exemple au peuple. La pression de son père sur lui était tellement omniprésente que le jeune homme abdiquait.

C'est à contre cœur que le prince Neal fit toujours ce qu'il faisait, il se pliait sous l'autorité de son père le Roi et ordonna l'exécution de la jeune mère…

La vie reprit son cour pour la famille royale du Royaume Blanc.

La Reine Mary, David et la jeune Princesse Emma avaient été invité au royaume de l'Est à un grand rassemblement, afin que le Roi Rumple puisse choisir lui-même une prétendante pour son fils.

La route était longue et la jeune Emma n'en pouvait déjà plus. La Reine Mary avait tout prévu, elle voyageait avec un cortège de servantes et des robes somptueuses. Emma ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement sans que sa mère lui reproche.

Ne pas soulever sa robe, ne pas souffler, se déplacer avec grâce, ne pas se salir, ne pas jouer avec ses camarades, ne pas ouvrir ses valises, se tenir correctement…

Emma en avait marre, quand ils arrivèrent, elle vit son père David partir en douce pour aller chasser, elle voulait le suivre mais malheureusement pour elle, la Reine Mary veillait au grain.

Toutes les prétendantes étaient présentes, la rencontre avait lieu en extérieur dans un grand parc du Royaume. Le Roi Rumple était présent et saluait toutes les personnes.

La Reine mary présenta sa fille Emma

_Roi Rumple : Vous êtes en retard !_

_Reine Mary : Nous sommes navrées, mais cette chaleur nous a considérablement ralentis dans notre voyage_

_Roi Rumple : Le Prince vous a attendu toute la matinée ! Ayez l'obligeance de présenter votre fille !_

La jeune Emma fit une révérence dans les règles

_Roi Rumple : cette robe est hideuse et fade !_

_Emma : mais elle est neuve_

_Roi Rumple : elle n'est plus à la mode__! _

_Emma : je peux la changer_

_Roi Rumple : pas question ! Allons-nous assoir prendre un rafraichissement, le Prince va bientôt arriver_

Soudain deux coups de feu retentissent non loin d'eux, Emma profita de la confusion pour s'échapper dans la nature.

Le jeune Prince Neal fit son apparition avec un fusil à la main, il venait d'abattre un grand cerf accompagné de ses hommes et interrompit les présentations.

Emma réapparu en criant à sa mère de la regarder et devant toutes les personnes ainsi que le Roi, elle exprimait exagérément sa joie d'avoir trouvé et ramener le bois d'un cerf, elle le tendit et le donna naturellement avec une grande familiarité au jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Son père David ayant assisté à la scène complètement affolé lui faisait des mimiques pour lui dire de s'incliner devant le futur Roi.

Emma était dépassée par les évènements, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme était en fait le Prince Neal, elle s'inclina devant lui et s'imaginait déjà les remontrances de sa mère pour son mauvais comportement.

Le Roi Rumple profita pour présenter les jeunes prétendantes au Prince Neal. Le jeune homme était assis et les jeunes filles défilaient et se présentaient à lui à tour de rôle. Mais celui-ci était omnibulé par la beauté de la jeune Emma, il l'a regardé sans cesse, Emma était indisciplinée et faisait des bêtises, le jeune prince était subjugué par cette intrigante jeune femme, elle n'avait rien comme les autres, elle était sauvage, plein de vie, ses lèvres si roses et si désirable, il tomba littéralement en amour pour elle.

La Reine Mary était toute excitée, elle espérait que sa fille soit choisi par le Prince contrairement à David qui depuis le début était contre, trouvant Emma bien trop jeune pour un mariage. Quant au Roi Rumple il en était hors de question qu'une telle union ai lieu.

Contre toute attente et contre l'avis de tout le monde, le Prince Neal se leva et se dirigea vers la Princesse Emma, il était en amour pour elle dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur cette magnifique jeune femme, il a choisi pour épouse et l'imposa à son père. Pour une fois il s'opposa à la domination de son père.

Emma était comme figée devant ce beau jeune homme, celui-ci s'avança lentement et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle était impressionnée, elle ne pensait pas qu'un homme aussi important que Neal puisse la choisir elle, une provinciale.

_Prince Neal : Tout d'abord, il y a une chose dont nous devons discuter_  
><em>Un Roi n'existe pas pour lui-même<em>  
><em>Il vit pour le bien de son royaume et de son peuple<em>  
><em>C'est une voie difficile mais tolérable<em>

_Pour la femme qui deviendra mon épouse_  
><em>Une lourde tâche l'attend également<em>  
><em>Même si, je vous veux à mes côtés<em>  
><em>Je ne crains aucune tempête<em>

_Emma : Je ne sais que répondre ?_

_Prince Neal__: C'est trop brusque n'est-ce pas ?_

_Emma : Je sais que vos intentions sont bonnes_

_Prince Neal__: Merci_

_Avec le temps, ce bourgeon d'amour fleurira_

_Prince Neal : Je vais vous donnez ce présent_  
><em>En témoignage de mon amour<em>

Il sortit de sa poche un collier tout en diamants et lui accrocha autour de son cou

_Emma: Il est trop..._

_Prince Neal : Essayez-le..._

_Emma: C'est tellement lourd_

_Prince Neal : Peu importe les montagnes, si nous y allons ensemble_  
><em>Je ne crains aucune tempête, je vous aime et je ferai de vous une femme heureuse et comblée, vous deviendrez une Reine.<em>

_Prince Neal : Je t'aime_

_Emma: Notre amour va grandir_

Le Prince Neal glissa sa main sur la joue de la jeune Emma et lui captura le souffle dans un doux baiser empreint d'amour.

Bien que déstabilisée par la soudaineté de cette demande, elle accepta docilement les souhaits du Prince Neal.

Seulement tapis dans l'obscurité une ombre déçue épiait la scène, surprise par la tournure des évènements dans la vie d'Emma. Mais Régina ne perdait pas espoir, elle trouvait même cela intéressant, la lutte pour obtenir son amour ne faisait que commencer

_Régina : Je vous poursuivrez toute la vie, où que vous alliez, je continuerai à vous suivre jusqu'à ce que je gagne ton amour…_

Neal et Emma avaient une foi aveugle dans leur amour éternel aussi une année plus tard, ils étaient à genou devant l'autel, elle portait une robe blanche somptueuse, le jeune homme était toujours aussi classe dans son costume de cérémonie. Emma était heureuse, elle aimait Neal et une nouvelle vie allait commencer.

Au moment de dire « oui » le cœur d'Emma se serra d'une étrange douleur, une voix lointaine comme un ancien souvenir faisait écho dans son esprit. Elle continua quand même à prononcer ces vœux, quand un rire machiavélique résonna dans toute l'église, elle se releva précipitamment se retournant à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais personne, seule une présence omniprésente lui pesait, une peur étrange envahissait son être.

Le Bal avait commencé, tous les invités festoyés, Emma dansait avec son Prince, elle s'amusait, ils s'aimaient, ils profitaient de leur bonheur.

Autour d'elle les gens du peuple l'a critiqué, Emma n'était pas le premier choix désiré pour le Prince.

Cependant une discussion houleuse avait eu lieu entre David et le Roi Rumple, ils étaient d'accord tous les deux sur un seul point, ce mariage est une mauvaise idée, le Roi Rumple qualifiant Emma comme une personne non adaptée pour être reine et que ce n'est pas la femme qu'il fallait pour son fils, tandis que David connaissant le caractère libre de sa fille, savait que cette vie n'était pas pour elle, une vie de convention, de devoirs, une vie enchainée, Emma allait s'éteindre et il était impuissant.

Le bal battait son plein, une angoisse s'immisçait lentement dans le cœur d'Emma, la salle devenait plus sombre, une atmosphère lourde et pesante se faisait ressentir, des personnes sombres et étranges dont elle seule pouvait voir l'entourèrent, elle essaya de s'enfuir mais en vain, toutes les personnes de la fête avaient disparues, elle se retrouver seule au milieu de la salle effrayée, attendant ce qui allait lui arrivait.

Elle sentit une présence dans son dos et lentement se retourna.

Régina était là. Toujours aussi magnifique, elle portait une cape sombre en soie avec des dorures brodées. Elle s'inclina devant Emma dans une élégante révérence.

_Emma : Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Régina : Vous vous ne souvenez pas de moi ?_

_Emma : non, où est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ?_

Régina s'approcha sensuellement d'Emma et doucement effleura du bout des doigts sa joue.

_Régina : Vous filez le parfait amour_  
><em>Mais tout n'ira pas bien avec le Prince<em>  
><em>Vous l'avez choisi lui<em>  
><em>Pour vous éloigner de moi<em>

Régina se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune fille utilisant tous ses charmes, et l'attira dans une étreinte sensuelle, la brune ténébreuse était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum envoutant, mais la jeune Emma était effrayée et recula rapidement.

_Régina : Vous deux, vous effectuez une démonstration de votre amour_

_Vous dansez, vous vous pavanez_  
><em>Mais alors que vous êtes dans les bras du Prince <em>  
><em>Vous tournez également doucement<em>  
><em>Vers moi votre sourire<em>

Régina brûlait d'envie, elle désirait Emma, elle attrapa de force la jeune fille par la taille et l'attira violement contre elle, contre sa poitrine, moulant son corps contre le sien, elle ouvrit sa longue cape en soie et recouvra la jeune fille avec. Son regard était captivant, ses yeux ténébreux brûlaient d'envie, son cœur s'embrasait, avec des gestes possessifs et envoutants, lentement elle se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma.

Emma réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer, elle cria et repoussa violement Régina loin d'elle.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne résistait à Régina, celle-ci s'énerva, et d'un mouvement rageur, enleva sa cape de soie et la jeta violement contre le sol.

_Régina : Aujourd'hui vous dansez avec lui_  
><em>mais, La dernière danse m'appartient<em>  
><em>Venez danser avec moi, c'est le destin<em>

Régina posa ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme relevant ainsi son visage vers le sien, Emma essaya de fuir mais la brune lui attrapa fermement la main, celle-ci se débattait, elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper, à s'extirper de la poigne féroce de la brune ténébreuse.

D'un mouvement rapide Régina tira sur son bras et de force, bloqua Emma contre sa poitrine, leur corps étaient collés, la brune ténébreuse glissa doucement sa main dans la chevelure magnifique et dorée de la jeune Emma, les caressant sur son passage. Avec envie et passion, elle respira le cou si délicatement parfumé de la jeune Emma.

La Princesse s'était figée et n'émettait plus aucune opposition, Régina s'apercevant que cela n'était pas partager, que la jeune Emma ne consentait pas au même désir, la relâcha en la repoussant

_Régina : Le royaume de l'Est se décompose_  
><em>Les invités dans cette salle ne peuvent plus respirer<em>  
><em>Je mijote et j'attends<em>  
><em>Pour vous, mon duo<em>

Emma cherchait une échappatoire pour s'enfuir mais Régina au sourire majestueux et perfide s'y opposait

_Régina : Venez danser avec moi, c'est le destin_  
><em>Maintenant je regarde aux travers des ténèbres<em>  
><em>Et je sais que la dernière victoire sera la mienne<em>

_LA MIENNE !_

Emma mit ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour ne plus entendre les dires de cet ange maléfique, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle trébucha et tomba au sol.

Régina se figea, se pencha et tendit sa main comme pour l'aider mais elle se ravisa. Elle récupéra sa cape de soie, fit une révérence majestueuse et dans un vacarme assourdissant de brisure de verre elle s'évapora dans les ténèbres, laissant une Emma en pleure.

_Emma : le monde des ténèbres ?__...__ La mort ?__..._

Comme si on allumait les lumières, Emma se releva et se redressa au milieu de la salle de bal, les invités s'étaient arrêtés de danser en l'entendant crier.

Neal s'approcha d'elle d'un air inquiet, la jeune Emma se jeta dans ses bras comme pour trouver du réconfort et pour se rassurer. Elle lui demanda de s'en aller et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retirèrent dans la chambre royale et consommèrent leur amour…


	3. Seulement pour moi

Seulement pour moi…

Chapitre 3

* * *

><p><strong>Le matin au Royaume de l'Est…<strong>

_Roi Rumple : Où est la Princesse Emma ?_

_Servante : Elle est encore endormie_

_Roi Rumple : Réveillez là rapidement !_

_Servante : Oui !_

_Roi Rumple : __Elle est encore trop jeune _  
><em>Et n'a pas d'éducation<em>

_Ce dont cette fille a besoin _  
><em>C'est d'obéir <em>

_Elle est trop provinciale _  
><em>Ses manières sont terribles <em>  
><em>Elle pense qu'à elle en premier<em>  
><em>Et oublie ses obligations <em>

_Le devoir d'une future reine est de penser aux autres_  
><em>Sacrifier tout pour la maison royale<em>

Le Roi Rumple suivi de quelques servantes entra dans la chambre d'Emma…

_Emma: Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que c'est? _

_Roi Rumple : Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas levée ? _

_Emma : Il est seulement 5 heures_

_Roi Rumple : Vous ne devriez pas être si paresseuse _

_Emma : J'étais encore fatiguée_

_Roi Rumple : À exactement 5 heures tous les matins _  
><em>Tout commence <em>

_Emma : Mais le Prince Neal a dit que je pouvais dormir tard _

_Roi Rumple : La nuit dernière, vous avez dormi très profondément _

_Emma: Pas du tout _

_Roi Rumple : C'est ce que j'ai entendu _

_Emma: Le Prince Neal ne vous aurai pas dit que… _

_Roi Rumple : Il ne me cache rien _

_Emma: Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_Roi Rumple : Nous avons un lien très étroit _

_Emma : Impossible_

_Roi Rumple : Je vous parle gentiment_

_Emma : Je sais!_

_Roi Rumple : Je ne tiens pas à me battre _

_Emma : Moi non plus_

_Roi Rumple : Vous devez obéir à la tradition _  
><em>Et obtenir une autorisation pour tout <em>

_Emma : Je veux monter mon cheval _

_Roi Rumple : Vous ne devez pas! _  
><em>C'est dangereux<em>  
><em>Ce n'est pas bon pour une future reine<em>  
><em>c'est incontestable<em>

_Emma: Pourquoi pas? _

_Roi Rumple : Vous devez respecter nos traditions anciennes _  
><em>Une future reine ne peut rien faire soi-même<em>  
><em>Et sacrifier tout pour le royaume<em>

_Roi Rumple : As-tu lavé ton visage ?_

_Emma: Je vais le faire _

_Roi Rumple : Montrez-moi vos dents, _  
><em>ouvrez la bouche,<em>  
><em>Elles sont jaune <em>

_Emma : Je vais les nettoyer _

_Roi Rumple : Jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient blanches et brillantes_

_Emma : N'allez-vous pas me laisser tranquille,_  
><em>Et rien faire d 'autre que de me critiquer ?<em>

_Roi Rumple : C'est une éducation rapide_  
><em>Tu es tellement impolie <em>

_Emma : Tu es jaloux de moi _

_Roi Rumple : Ne sois pas ridicule _

_Emma : Je...Je..._

_Roi Rumple : Tu apprendras l'humilité _

_Emma: Je suis..._

_Roi Rumple : Épouvantable! _

Le Prince Neal avait entendu une dispute et fit son entrée dans la chambre à son tour

_Emma : Neal ! Aidez-moi _  
><em>Je compte sur vous <em>

_Roi Rumple : Une future reine ne fait rien par elle-même _

_Prince Neal (à Emma): Ce n'est rien, c'est juste l'éducation normale pour une future reine_

_Emma : Ton père me martyrise_

_Roi Rumple : Vous devez tout sacrifier pour le royaume_

_Emma : Cet endroit est une prison!_

_Prince Neal : Père… _

_Prince Neal (à Emma): Je suis de votre côté _  
><em>Mais je suis sûr que les conseils de mon père <em>  
><em>Étaient destiné seulement pour votre propre bien <em>

_Vous Comprenez? _

_Roi Rumple : Soyez ferme et Stricte!_

Neal Déposa délicatement un baiser sur le front d'Emma et s'en alla

_Emma: Je comprends...Tu m'abandonnes ! _

_Prince Neal : Emma ! _

_Emma : Laissez-moi seule !_

* * *

><p>Toutes les personnes quittèrent la chambre. Emma couru et se jeta sur son lit en pleure. Elle pleurait de toutes ses forces, son désespoir était immense. Lentement elle releva son visage vers sa table de nuit. Il y avait son livre et une dague rouge sertie de pierres précieuses qui lui servait de marque page.<p>

Délicatement, elle prit la dague aiguisée dans sa main et la regarda avec fascination. Avec attention, elle sortit l'arme de son fourreau, la lame était froide et reflétait son visage tourmenté. Quelques larmes perlaient sur l'acier rigide. Elle se regardait, ses yeux étaient si tristes, éteints, sa joie de vivre avait disparue.

Emma éprouvait très vite du regret apparemment ''le mariage de conte de fées" était la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Elle se sentait abandonnée par son mari négligent, psychologiquement abusée par son beau-père possessif et chroniquement déprimée en raison de sa solitude.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi alors, sous une pulsion mêlée de détresse et de désespoir, elle brandit dangereusement la dague au-dessus de son cou menaçant ainsi sa vie, elle l'a tenait avec fermeté décidée à franchir le pas. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et retenait sa respiration. Elle resta un moment dans cette position luttant de toutes ses forces.

Mais finalement le courage lui manqua… elle se laissa retombé, les bras le long de son corps.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait perdu sa liberté et décida de prendre position.

_Emma : Il ne sert à rien!_  
><em>Je ne peux pas jouer à la princesse sage<em>  
><em>Je ne peux pas le faire!<em>  
><em>Je ne suis pas une adorable poupée.<em>  
><em>Je ne vous appartiens pas <em>  
><em>pas moi<em>

_Je veux monter haut sur une corde raide,_  
><em>Frissonner et mépriser le monde<em>  
><em>Je veux aller à l'aventure, <em>

_Seulement moi._

_Si vous essayez de forcer sur mes devoirs,_  
><em>Je recule<em>  
><em>Si vous essayez de m'attraper<em>  
><em>Je m'envolerai<em>

_Je suis comme un oiseau, libre_  
><em>Qui vise la lumière<em>

_Quand il vole dans un ciel nocturne_  
><em>Mais alors, il perd son chemin et<em>  
><em>Ce n'est que moi.<em>

_Il ne sert à rien!_  
><em>Je suis exposée aux yeux de tous.<em>  
><em>Les commères parlent toujours de moi.<em>  
><em>Mais je ne suis la possession de personne - pas moi.<em>

_Le vrai moi n'est pas là dans ce palais,_  
><em>Où tout le monde n'a pas le droit de vivre en liberté<em>

_Et oui, mon corps est peut être marié à cette Maison Royale_  
><em>Mais je ne les laisserai pas tenir mon âme.<em>  
><em>Ma vie je l'ai peut être confiée<em>  
><em>Seulement pour moi.<em>

_Pour moi!_

Elle se leva et couru vers sa grande fenêtre, elle tira et ouvrit tous ses rideaux, de nouveau la lumière éclairait son visage, son âme, elle était bien décidée à vivre pour elle, seulement pour elle, respirant de nouveau la vie. Elle était bien décidée, motivée, voire plus, euphorique par cette sensation de liberté qui l'habitait de nouveau. Elle respirait profondément, imprégnant son esprit, relevant son visage vers la lumière.

Emma se mit à crier sa joie, à crier pour se libérer de toutes ses souffrances, à crier jusqu'à s'époumoner, à crier jusqu'à son évanouissement…

Dans un brouillard sombre, Régina toujours attentive et spectatrice de la vie d'Emma, était témoin de sa renaissance, son cœur souffrait, saignait abondamment, les paroles d'Emma lui faisaient profondément du mal.

Quand Emma rangea la dague dans son fourreau, Régina ne pouvait pas y croire, Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui maintenait la stimulée émotionnellement de la Princesse, l'ombre sombre et sensuelle de l'ange de la mort, mais Emma était réticente à consommer leur relation.

Non, non Régina ne voulait pas ça… Elle aimait Emma, elle l'a désirait plus que jamais mais la Princesse lui résistait, pourquoi luttait-elle contre leur amour ?

Lentement elle s'approcha du corps évanoui de la Princesse, et délicatement lui prit la dague. Elle se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots.

_Régina : Tu es juste un simple être humain_

_Pourtant tu me fais trembler _  
><em>Je veux ton amour<em>  
><em>Je n'arrive toujours pas à me débarrasser de <em>  
><em>Cet amour interdit<em>  
><em>Le sang coule au travers de mes plaies et <em>  
><em>Tu es la seule qui puisse me guérir <em>  
><em>Je te poursuivrai jusqu'à ce que je gagne ton amour <em>  
><em>Où que tu sois, je continuerai à te suivre <em>

Régina lui montra la dague rouge qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

_Régina : J'obtiendrai ton amour, peu importe le moyen, le moment est venu pour moi, d'agir et de prendre cet amour…_

Elle disparue de nouveau dans les ténèbres…

* * *

><p>L'année suivante Emma donna naissance à une petite fille, malheureusement pour elle, elle fût emmener et élever par les gouvernantes du Roi Rumple dès sa naissance.<p>

La princesse avait supplié le Roi qu'on lui rende son enfant, mais celui-ci s'y opposait fermement et l'empêcher de la voir. Il voulait l'éduquer comme il avait fait avec son propre fils Neal. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser l'éducation de sa petite fille de lignée royale entre les mains d'une provinciale.

Emma cherchait de l'aide auprès de son mari, mais celui-ci aussi prétextait que c'était la tradition, et que son père le Roi agissait pour le bien-être de l'enfant.

Emma se retrouvait de nouveau abandonnée, seule contre tous. Elle devenait froide avec le Prince et peu à peu, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

Et une nuit, une ombre obscure s'immisça dans la chambre du nouveau-né pour lui voler un baiser, emportant avec elle la vie de cette adorable petite fille. En agissant ainsi, Régina voulait faire céder Emma, qu'elle désire sa propre mort et ainsi elles seraient réunies dans l'éternité.

Quand la mort prit la petite fille, la tragédie secoua sévèrement la jeune Princesse, mais elle refusa de céder à la domination de l'ange de la mort.

Elle donna naissance à un second enfant, son unique garçon qu'elle prénomma Henry. Le même schéma se reproduisit que la fois précédente, son fils lui avait été arraché des bras à son plus grand désespoir par le Roi Rumple. Et de nouveau elle se défendit autant qu'elle le pût mais en vain.

* * *

><p>Le Prince Neal était trop préoccuper par les problèmes de son pays.<p>

Tout aller mal dans le royaume. Une résistance au sein du peuple s'était formée et lutter contre les agissements du Roi Rumple.

Leur intention était de libérer le petit peuple de l'oppression du Roi tyrannique. Et parmi cette résistance il y avait des généraux de la maison royale, tous prêts à trahir leur Roi pour sauver le pays de la famine et de la pauvreté.

La Princesse Emma avait pris ses fonctions, un grand discours adressé au peuple devait avoir lieu. A ses côtés se tenait le Prince Neal.

La foule était houleuse et menaçante mais, les efforts d'Emma à la cause du peuple résultant de certains compromis lors du couronnement du Prince Neal et de la Princesse Emma, semblaient être à la hauteur.

La Princesse avait revêtue une robe somptueuse au couleur du Royaume montrant son profond attachement envers son peuple. Elle avait su gagner le cœur de la foule grâce à sa beauté légendaire.

Mais pas des trois chefs de la résistance…

Ceux-ci qualifiaient cela comme un échec, et voyaient en la Princesse Emma un ennemi, un obstacle dans leur mission. Leur intentions étaient claires, détruire la famille Royale…

Cachée parmi la foule, Régina avait suivi toute la scène avec grande attention. Elle était en colère car encore une fois Emma avait réussi à franchir un obstacle. Cependant l'ange de la mort voyait en ces trois généraux un moyen d'atteindre son but…

L'un deux désespéré jura sur le drapeau de sa nation, que s'il fallait tuer lui-même la famille Royale, il le fera. Il sortit une arme à feu dissimulée sous sa veste et la pointa sur une affiche représentant le couple Princier.

Régina apparue derrière eux soudainement, telle une ombre furtive, elle releva sa main au-dessus d'eux en utilisant ses pouvoirs, elle usait d'envoutement, et se servait de leur haine pour les manipuler plus facilement pour quand le moment sera venu. D'une voix rauque et basse, elle leur murmura des paroles qui les encourager, et leur faisait refléter un futur meilleur.

_Régina : L'obscurité __se répand_  
><em>Les gens <em>_ne savent rien_  
><em>Quelqu'un <em>_crie_  
><em>Danser <em>_la chanson __de la révolution_  
><em>L'obscurité <em>_se répand_  
><em>La fin de ce <em>_monde est proche_

_Le moment est venu de se lever_  
><em>Les seuls à pouvoir sauver<em>  
><em>Le monde de ce naufrage, c'est vous<em>

_Filez !_

Et d'un sourire triompheur, elle retourna dans les ténèbres, manipulant, attendant le moment…

* * *

><p>Des années passèrent…<p>

Dans des salles secrètes, des partisans de la révolution, se réunissaient.

Chaque jours ils lisaient les journaux et les potins et étaient à l'affût de la moindre information concernant le couple Princier. Les trois généraux traitres étaient aussi présents.

Les nouvelles disaient que la Princesse Emma faisait chaque jour des bains de lait pour ainsi garder sa beauté légendaire et utilisait exagérément l'argent pour son propre bien.

Bien sûr Régina apparaissait quelques fois dans ces lieux de rendez-vous pour jouer de son influence et maintenir cette haine vouée à la famille Royale.

Elle était consciente du fait qu'Emma était toujours prisonnière de la cour et qu'elle seule pouvait la libérer de nouveau.

Lentement elle édifiait son plan, elle jubilait car elle avait un projet sombre et obscur…

* * *

><p><strong>Au Palais…<strong>

Un soir Emma était enfermé dans sa chambre comme pour la plupart des fois. Assise à son bureau, éclairé seulement d'une faible lueur, elle déposait délicatement avec sa plume des notes sur du papier.

Le Prince Neal avait décidé de la rejoindre pour la nuit mais avait rencontré une porte close. Il frappa à la porte mais Emma ne bougeait pas, il se sentait si mal, il avait besoin de sa femme, alors il lui parla au travers.

_Prince Neal : Emma, s'il vous plaît ouvrez-moi_  
><em>Tu me manques, Je veux être avec toi<em>  
><em>Aujourd'hui j'ai encore eu rien que des problèmes<em>  
><em>Les négociations avec d'autres Royaumes<em>  
><em>L'économie a échoué<em>  
><em>Et la guerre continue<em>  
><em>Faire face à la révolution, l'épidémie de fièvre typhoïde<em>

_Je veux ta douceur_  
><em>Te sentir autour de moi<em>

_Entendre ton cœur_  
><em>Je veux dormir paisiblement<em>  
><em>Simplement pour ce soir<em>  
><em>Ouvrez la porte<em>  
><em>Merveilleuse Emma<em>

_Emma : Votre père serait heureux d'entendre ça_  
><em>Si vous lui dites tout cela<em>

_Prince Neal : Emma !_

_Emma : Pardonnez-moi _

_Prince Neal : Pourquoi?_

_Emma : La discipline enseignée à Henry est trop cruelle_

_Prince Neal : Je n'ai rien entendu de tel_

_Emma : Ils le battent, ils frappent un petit enfant avec un bâton_

_Prince Neal : Il est d'usage_

_Emma : C'est barbare! Je ne peux plus le supporter._  
><em>Vous devez choisir l'un de nous.<em>  
><em>C'est votre père ou moi.<em>

Emma rédigea rapidement une note, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tendit le papier au Prince et referma précipitamment, empêchant Neal d'entrer.

_Emma: C'est une demande formelle. Ne la perdez pas. S'il vous plaît lisez mes conditions. Je veux l'éducation de l'enfant qui me reste. Je veux décider moi-même ce que mon propre enfant veut faire et ce qui sera fait pour lui. Lisez-la attentivement et informez-moi de votre décision. _

_Choisissez votre père ou moi?_

_Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille._

Neal se précipita pour lire cette lettre, il était complètement perdu, anéanti. Il ne savait quoi faire. Triste refoulé par la femme qu'il aimait, il retourna sur son chemin totalement égaré.

Emma était toujours appuyée contre la porte, bouleversée et touchée par les paroles de son mari, la situation était difficile, aussi elle se laissait aller à pleurer.

Un brouillard apparu dans sa chambre dans une ambiance lourde et chaude. Dans son dos une présence se faisait sentir, elle entendait une voix rauque et suave qui l'appelait, alors très lentement frissonnante d'anticipation, elle releva sa tête et se tourna pour voir apparaitre une Régina magnifique qui s'était introduit sournoisement dans sa chambre.

Régina s'était assise sur le bord du bureau, confiante, sublime, envoutante.

Ses gestes étaient calculés, elle caressa le bois d'une main séduisante et usait de tous ses charmes pour séduire Emma, son sourire était enchanteur, elle bougeait son corps avec une telle sensualité, d'une passion dévorante. Elle l'a désiré tellement, que tout son corps, tout son être, tous ses sens l'appelait.

_Régina : Emma, ne pleure pas_  
><em>Viens te reposer ici dans mes bras<em>  
><em>Il est maintenant temps pour toi d'être libre<em>  
><em>Dans un monde éternel sans fin<em>  
><em>Emma. Allons ... ensemble<em>

Emma était comme attirée, happée par cette sensation de bonheur, de paix, d'amour que lui faisait refléter l'ange de la mort. Comme si elle pouvait voir au travers du temps.

Comme somnolente et captivée par les paroles enchanteresses de Régina, habitée par cette sensation de bien-être, elle se dirigea dans ses bras comme une somnambule, les yeux mi-clos.

Régina se déplaça avec ravissement et d'une grande élégance dans son dos et se plaqua contre elle, moulant son corps avec celui d'Emma dans une grande sensualité.

Elle colla son visage sur la joue d'Emma appréciant ce doux contact, et de sa main droite glissa sur son ventre dans une étreinte brûlante, Emma s'était entièrement abandonnée à elle.

Régina déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou et de son souffle remonta très lentement vers son oreille, Emma souriait complètement envouter, son chant était si tentant.

Régina déposa sa main avec une grande délicatesse sur la chevelure blonde et ondulée d'Emma et lentement la retourna vers elle, vers son visage, vers ses lèvres…

Le cœur de Régina palpitait plus que jamais, elle était si proche, seulement quelques centimètres les séparer de leur vie éternelle.

Mais quand Emma se retrouva face à face si proche du visage de Régina, elle reprit conscience de la situation et de ce qu'avait voulu faire l'ange de la mort. Aussi violement qu'elle le pu, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Régina, en l'a repoussant sévèrement et en lui criant dessus.

_Emma : Non! Je ne vais pas fuir!_  
><em>Il est trop tôt pour abandonner<em>  
><em>C'est seulement si je suis vivante<em>  
><em>Que je peux être libre<em>  
><em>Sortez! Je ne vais pas compter sur vous!<em>

Régina bouillait de colère, elle se détourna, elle ne voulait pas entendre ça, elle s'était encore fait une fois de plus rejeter par la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, sa douleur était terrible…

Les paroles d'Emma étaient si cruelles, elles étaient comme du venin qui coulait dans ses veines et qui la détruisait très lentement dans d'atroce souffrance, elle avait mal, si mal…

Et quand Emma la repoussa de nouveau violement, Régina noire de colère, frappa sur le bureau avec brutalité faisant trembler les objets, son visage était comme enragé, ses lèvres retroussées, sur un coup de tête elle les renversa, puis amorça un mouvement vers Emma, pour la prendre de force.

Mais elle se stoppa voyant qu'Emma était totalement effrayée, et puis ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, pas de cette manière-là.

Régina se redressa, son visage était sombre et fermé, elle regarda profondément la jeune blonde dans les yeux, elle se retourna et se dirigea fièrement vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit brusquement et au moment de la franchir elle se retourna une dernière fois, et pointa son doigts vers Emma, ce simple geste signifiait que tout n'était pas fini…

Elle sortit et claqua la porte, et une fois seule, Régina se laissa aller à pleurer le dos appuyé contre le bois, à vider toute sa souffrance.

Sa douleur était anormalement trop grande, aussi elle plongea sa propre main dans sa poitrine lui infligeant encore plus de douleur et en sortit son cœur palpitant.

Régina ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait, son cœur jusqu'à présent noir comme les ténèbres, était fissuré en longueur, et à la naissance de cette brisure une tâche claire comme du Crystal, naissait, s'agrandissait… elle le remit rapidement dans sa poitrine complètement étourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir et rejoignit les ténèbres en trébuchant plusieurs fois sur son chemin…

* * *

><p>Dans les rues du Royaume de l'Est, Régina avait pris l'apparence d'un marchand de lait, elle avançait lentement poussant sa charrette et son bidon de lait.<p>

_Régina: Lait! Lait ! Qui veut du lait !_

Des personnes s'étaient rassemblées en file, les uns derrière les autres et chacun attendaient leur tour d'être servi, sauf qu'à la première personne servie, le bidon de lait était vide_._

_Régina : Eh bien, c'est la dernière personne. _

_Une Femme: C'est tout ! _

_Régina: C'est tout pour le moment. _

_Une femme: J'ai un bébé! _

_Quelqu'un d'autre: J'ai 4 personnes! _

_Régina: Je suis en rupture de stock. _

_Plusieurs personnes: Encore aujourd'hui, Pourquoi? _

_Régina: S'il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien! _

_Une autre personne: Je ne peux pas revenir sans rien. _  
><em>Mes enfants attendent à la maison<em>

_Alors que nous sommes tellement affamés, vous pouvez voir au travers de nos estomacs _

_Régina : Il y a ceux accablés par le luxe _

_Plusieurs personnes : Oui!_  
><em>Où est passé le lait?<em>  
><em>Où?<em>

_Régina : Il y a un endroit où en trouver _

_Plusieurs personnes : Et c'est?_

_Régina : Il y a du lait dans un bain _

_Plusieurs personnes : Qui?_

_Régina : La Princesse !_

_Plusieurs personnes : Hein?_

_Régina : Oui! _

_Plusieurs personnes : Si c'est la vérité, c'est une honte_

_Régina : C'est vrai. Il est écrit dans le journal_

_Plusieurs personnes : Les enfants meurent de faim, affaibli par la maladie, et nous souffrons tous _

_Régina : Sa beauté pourrait sauver le pays_

_Plusieurs personnes : Plutôt que de se concentrer outre-mer, tournez-vous vers votre pays _

_Régina : Les gens sont en colère _

_Plusieurs personnes : Si vous nous abandonnez, nous aurons notre vengeance _

_Régina : Il est temps de se lever _

_Plusieurs personnes : Oui! _

_Régina : Que voulez-vous ! La Princesse a bonne mine_

_Plusieurs personnes : Quoi!_

_Régina : Elle pourrait sauver le pays _

_Plusieurs personnes : Personne n'y croit _

_Régina : Oh, vraiment? _

_Plusieurs personnes : Vraiment!_

_Plusieurs personnes__: Maintenant ! _

_Régina :__Montrez-lui la colère du peuple! _  
><em>L'heure a sonné! Levez-vous ! Défendez vos droits!<em>  
><em>Renversez la royauté <em>

_C'est la fin du couple Princier _  
><em>Le temps est venu! Levez-vous !<em>  
><em>Révolution! Révolution ! Révolution! <em>

_Le peuple, Il arrive, il est prêt à se lever! _  
><em>Exigez vos droits!<em>  
><em>La révolution du peuple commence!<em>

_Plusieurs personnes : __Nous __saisissons __cette nouvelle ère __avec les deux mains__!_

Régina mettait son plan en œuvre avec brillance et ruse…

_Régina : __L'obscurité se répand,_  
><em>Les gens ne connaissent rien<em>  
><em>Quelqu'un crie<em>  
><em>La danse de la chanson révolutionnaire<em>  
><em>L'obscurité ce répand <em>  
><em>La fin du monde est proche<em>

_L'obscurité se répand,_  
><em>Le moment est venu de se lever<em>  
><em>Le seul à sauver<em>  
><em>Le monde de ce naufrage, c'est vous <em>  
><em>L'obscurité se répand<em>

_La fin du monde est proche…_

…

Au palais…

_Femme de chambre d'Emma__:__Il est temps pour __le bain_  
><em>Dépêchez-vous et <em>_remplissez-le_  
><em>Avant<em>_ que __le lait __devient froid_  
><em>Il <em>_doit être __versé sur __son dos_  
><em>Est<em>_-ce que le panier est __préparé__?_

_Servante : C'est ici_

_Femme de chambre d'Emma__: Et __le shampooing est __fait__?_

_Servante : __Ici, j'ai __un blanc d'œuf __e__t rois tasses de __cognac_

_Femme de chambre d'Emma__: Parfait__!_  
><em>Une <em>_Princesse __a le devoir _

_D'affiner __sa beauté_  
><em>Afin de faciliter <em>_les relations __diplomatiques _

_Servante : __Même __le shampooing__ est __spécialement conçu_

_Femme de chambre d'Emma__: La Princesse __ne mange rien__, mais __chaque jour __trois __œufs et __deux oranges__. __Chaque jour, elle __passe au moins __trois heures __de gymnastique __afin de maintenir __sa silhouette__._

_Femme de chambre __d'Emma: Une __Princesse a le devoir _

_D'avoir une alimentation légère_  
><em>Pour affiner <em>_sa beauté_  
><em>Pratiquer la gymnastique<em>  
><em>Donc,<em>_le prestige __du pays_  
><em>Pour être <em>_montrée au monde_

_Prince Neal__: __*__hum hum__*_

_Femme de chambre d'Emma__: Votre Majesté! __Le Prince __est __ici__! __Comment c'est __inhabituelle __Pourquoi__? Il est __si tard__! _

_Prince Neal__: __Où est __la Princesse__? __Il y a __quelque chose que je __veux __lui dire__._

_Femme de chambre d'Emma__: Elle est __là-bas,__elle se prépare et se refait une beauté__.__Mais elle __peut __entendre votre voix__, approchez-vous s'__ il vous plaît __et parlez__._

Les servantes quittèrent les lieux laissant Neal parlait à Emma au travers du rideau.

_Prince Neal : J'ai lu __votre lettre __tant de fois_  
><em>Je veux avoir <em>_votre amour_  
><em>Je ne peux pas <em>_supporter de __vivre sans toi_  
><em>L'éducation de <em>_notre fils __vous sera remise_  
><em>Et je vais <em>_respecter tous __vos __autres souhaits_  
><em>Tout ce que vous <em>_voulez __sera à vous_  
><em>Il est du devoir <em>_d'un futur Roi __de retenir __l'émotion_  
><em>Mais si je <em>_vais __te perdre__, je __vais briser __tous __mes convictions_

_Emma__: __Je suis __heureuse d'entendre __ces paroles de votre part_  
><em>J'aimerais continuer <em>_avec vous Prince_  
><em>Cependant, ma <em>_vie est à moi_

Le rideau se releva, et Emma apparue au sommet des marches, elle était magnifique, plus belle que jamais, elle portait une robe blanche brodée et bouffante, somptueuse, sa coiffure était relevée finement tressée et ornée de diamants qui luisaient sous la lumière. Elle se déplaçait avec tant de prestance.

Le Prince Neal était subjugué par tant de beauté et à la fois heureux qu'Emma lui revienne. Il posa sa main sur cœur amoureux comme le premier jour et s'avança avec grande fierté auprès de sa femme et lui offrit une douce étreinte.

Finalement, Emma fit la paix avec son mari et trouva un nouveau sens à sa vie.

Régina était allongée au sol dans les ténèbres, la scène lui apparue, elle se redressa et pleurait des larmes de souffrance aux paroles d'Emma qu'elle entendait, elle fermait les yeux, ses mains tremblaient et son cœur se brisait un peu plus, son visage était meurtri par tant de peine, elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus.

Elle se releva et de sa main elle fit apparaitre un épais brouillard pour les faire disparaitre de sa vue, elle ne voulait plus être témoin de cette scène, de leur amour.

C'était son cœur qui parlait, Régina était celle qu'Emma avait aimée en premier.

_Régina : C'est parce que je t'ai __autorisé __ta vie_  
><em>Que tu as trouvé le <em>_sens __de la vie_

_Je ne peux voir personne __mais toi__. __Je t'aime…_

_Emma !_


	4. Chapter 4 Quand je danse

_**Quand je danse**_

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>Pour échapper à sa solitude Emma avait trouvé un but dans sa vie, elle vivait pour elle, seulement pour elle, et par conséquent elle faisait preuve de négligence envers son fils Henry, qui était encore très fragile psychologiquement et encore bien jeune, celui-ci souffrait énormément du manque de sa mère ce qui l'envoyer dans une profonde dépression se liant et se rapprochant dangereusement de l'ange de la mort…<p>

Emma avait demandé aux ambassadeurs du monde entier. De lui envoyer des photos des plus belles femmes de leurs Royaumes. Tous ensemble, il y avait 25.000 photographies, pouvez-vous le croire ?  
>Pourquoi avait-t-elle tant de photos et juste de belles femmes? Le savez-vous ?<br>Elle les comparait à son propre reflet dans le miroir  
>Pour voir qui était la plus jolie<br>Elle le savait bien  
>La beauté se fane<br>La force s'épuise

Emma...sa beauté fut très utile pour sauver ses contrées !

Au Royaume, Rumple avait toujours le contrôle  
>Mais ici, la popularité d'Emma était à son apogée<br>Pour contrôler le mouvement d'Indépendance  
>Le Prince avait fait de ce Royaume son nouveau pays, merveilleux !<p>

Mais il s'était proclamé Roi  
>Et Emma deviendra Reine, Oh !<br>Même si le pays change  
>Les dirigeants sont les mêmes<p>

Emma va devenir la Reine de tout le Royaume de l'Est…

* * *

><p>Les partisans de la résistance étaient inquiets, bientôt avait lieu le couronnement du couple Princier, Neal était à l'image de son père le Roi Rumple, la couronne changeait de tête mais les dirigeants étaient toujours les mêmes et ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à faire tomber l'empire.<p>

Mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir, ils patientaient attendant l'occasion…

Dans les rues du Royaume, un vendeur vendait ses marchandises à l'effigie du couple Royal

_Marchand : Mesdames et Messieurs, approchez et venez acheter_  
><em>Au cours de cette occasion mémorable<em>  
><em>Alors que le Prince Neal<em>  
><em>Et la beauté éthérée d'Emma<em>  
><em>Sont couronnés roi et reine du Royaume<em>  
><em>Vous avez une occasion spéciale<em>  
><em>Pour acheter un souvenir précieux<em>  
><em>Tout cela n'est pas très cher<em>  
><em>S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, venez regarder !<em>  
><em>Que diriez-vous de cette image<em>  
><em>Emma et Henry, une mère avec son fils<em>  
><em>Et ici, n'est-elle pas belle<em>  
><em>C'est tellement amusant<em>  
><em>Et sur cette coupe, vous voyez<em>  
><em>Le regard d'amour dans les yeux de chacun<em>  
><em>Et ici, j'ai une plaque<em>  
><em>Cela montre Emma dans la chapelle, priant comme elle pleure<em>  
><em>Prenez un beau souvenir<em>  
><em>Pour un prix raisonnable<em>  
><em>Tout le monde est heureux<em>  
><em>Doux et sérieux<em>

_Juste la façon dont vous le souhaitez_  
><em>S' il vous plaît pardonnez ma grimace,<em>  
><em>Je ne suis pas intéressé par ça, mais par la vérité<em>  
><em>La vérité doit être mise en liberté<em>  
><em>Mais c'est trop déprimant<em>  
><em>Donc, vous me considérez comme grossier<em>  
><em>Mais Emma est…<em>  
><em>Nous allons parler d'elle pour plus d'un siècle<em>  
><em>Mais comment elle était vraiment<em>  
><em>Vous ne trouverez pas dans un film, un livre ou l'histoire<em>  
><em>Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous<em>  
><em>Dépassée par sa vanité<em>  
><em>Et fermer les yeux face à<em>  
><em>Son déclin de santé mentale?<em>  
><em>Je vais vous dire un secret<em>  
><em>Votre Emma était en réalité une chienne égoïste<em>  
><em>Elle s'est battue pour son fils<em>  
><em>Juste pour prouver un point, comme pour gratter une démangeaison<em>  
><em>Puis elle le repoussa<em>  
><em>Pour atteindre son but de la liberté <em>

_Et Henry, dans sa solitude_  
><em>Ne lui Sera accordé aucune fuite et pas de répit<em>  
><em>Vous n'entendez que ce que vous voulez entendre<em>  
><em>Et choisir ce qui doit être dit<em>  
><em>Les rêves sont votre réalité<em>  
><em>Et la merde est en or massif<em>

* * *

><p>Le Prince Neal était agenouillé devant l'autel dans une cape de Roi rouge somptueuse ornée de fourrure, son couronnement avait lieu.<p>

Emma à son tour recevait son couronnement, elle portait une robe digne d'une Reine, elle était magnifique et d'une grande prestance, sa couronne était lourde tout en or sertie de joyaux et de diamants, elle était fière de la portée.

Ils recevaient la bénédiction du prêtre qui menait la consécration, la foule était joyeuse, les gens dansaient et chantaient les louanges du nouveau couple Royal.

Mais ce que le couple ne savait pas c'est que c'était Régina qui avait effectué le couronnement déguisée en prêtre, et par ce geste, elle scellait leur sort à tous les deux.

Le ciel s'obscurcit, les sbires de Régina se mélangeaient au peuple et dansaient avec eux, faisant disparaitre petit à petit la réalité pour ne faire place qu'aux ténèbres dont seule Emma pouvait voir.

Cette ambiance familière, elle l'a reconnaissait, aussi elle enleva sa couronne et la déposa lentement avec beaucoup de soins. Elle marchait tranquillement attendant son arrivée…

Étrangement Emma était calme, ceci dit, elle avait beaucoup changée, les années avaient passé, et maintenant c'était devenue une femme, une vraie femme, belle, fière et ne craignait plus Régina l'ange de la mort.

Régina fît son apparition sereine elle aussi, peut-être était-ce la calme avant la tempête ?

Elle regardait Emma et souriait, elle était plus belle que jamais, et aimait encore plus la femme qu'elle était devenue.

_Régina : Comment volez-vous ?_

_Emma : Qui est là ?_

_Régina: Vous êtes tout à fait comme un aigle_

_Emma: Vous ! _

_Régina: Même par une nuit orageuse, je suis à vos côtés_

_Emma: Je peux voler de mes propres ailes, _  
><em>je suis libre<em>

_Régina: Je suis la seule personne qui peut te donner cette liberté, _  
><em>Ta liberté<em>

_Emma : Enfin, je peux suivre mon propre chemin_

_Ne vous mettez pas en travers du mien_

Emma n'était pas du tout impressionnée par l'ange de la mort, elle s'amusait même à la défier, elle se pavanait devant elle, droite et fière comme une Reine, elle parlait sans crainte et lui disait ce qu'elle pensait, elle l'a provoqué et la narguer de sa vie, celle qu'elle avait choisi et dont elle était fière.

Quant à Régina elle était en totale admiration devant cette femme, elle aimait tout d'Emma, de sa vie, de son âme, de son caractère, tout ce qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Cependant Régina souffrait toujours qu'Emma l'a repoussé, mais elle était trop fière pour lui montrer.

Tout ce que lui disait Régina était vrai, elle ne mentait pas sur ses sentiments, ils étaient réels et sincères et profondément ancrés en elle.

Emma se tenait si proche d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'a touché seulement la regarder avec des yeux remplis d'amour, de soif de désir…

_Emma : Admirez ma victoire, l'ennemi a été vaincu_

_Régina : vous avez modifié le cours du temps, seulement pour nous séparer l'une de l'autre_

_Emma : Je ne le fais pas pour le monde, mais seulement pour moi_

_J'ai trouvé ma voie, ce qu'ils en pensent ne m'intéresse pas_

_Régina: Ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient se moquer de vous_  
><em>Mais maintenant que vous vous affirmez<em>

_Vous êtes la Reine_  
><em>Vous pouvez l'emporter<em>

_Emma: Ils me pendaient à des cordes comme une marionnette_  
><em>Me balançaient de gauche à droite<em>  
><em>Mais je ne serai pas une marionnette pour eux<em>  
><em>Si je veux danser<em>  
><em>Je vais danser exactement comme je l'aime<em>  
><em>Je décide seule de la musique<em>  
><em>Je suis la seule à décider du moment<em>

_Si je veux danser_  
><em>Ensuite, je vais danser seulement<em>  
><em>Comme me dicte mon cœur<em>

_Régina : Vous ne pouvez pas être libre_

_Emma : Je ne peux pas ?_

_Régina : Je suis la seule à pouvoir vous accompagner dans l'obscurité_

_Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que mon chemin est le meilleur_

_Emma : Je vis à ma façon_  
><em>J'ai brisé mes liens de chez toi<em>  
><em>Laissez-moi en paix!<em>

_Régina: Vous savez que vous êtes tombée en amour avec moi_  
><em>Parce que personne ne peut vous libérer<em>  
><em>Et je suis la seule à vous comprendre<em>

_Emma : Je suis assez forte seule_

_Régina : Vous êtes seulement forte_  
><em>Parce que vous pensez que vous êtes toute seule<em>

_Emma : Je ne vous appellerai jamais_

_Régina : Oh si, tu m'appelleras !_

_Emma : Je ne te chercherai pas_

_Régina : Oh, vous me chercherez_

_Emma : Je suis venue à aimer la vie_

_Régina: Peu importe à quel point vous me défier_  
><em>Un jour vous me chercherez<em>  
><em>Prenez ma main et dansez avec moi<em>  
><em>Chaque fois que je le voudrais sur une musique que j'aime<em>

_Emma: Si je danse, même si ma vie a pris fin_

_Je danserais seule, devant vous_  
><em>Je peux marcher, même seule<em>

_Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je peux braver la tempête_

_Régina: Je suis celle qui vous convient_  
><em>La vie que vous voyez vous la mépriserez <em>

_Emma : la vie que j'ai commencé à aimer_

_Emma: Quand je danserais, se sera avec celui que j'aurai choisi_  
><em>Sur une musique que j'aime et que j'aurais choisi<em>

_Régina : Quand je danse même si le monde touche à sa fin_  
><em>Ce sera avec celle que j'aimerais<em>

_Emma : Quand je danse, je serai la seule à choisir !_

Et dans un dernier élan, Régina lui tendit sa main comme une invitation à l'a rejoindre, à accepter leur amour, mais avec un grand dédain et insolence, Emma lui tourna le dos et s'en alla…

* * *

><p>Dans les ténèbres Régina entendait des pleurs d'un enfant qui attira son attention.<p>

C'était le jeune henry, il ressemblait énormément à son père physiquement mais son caractère était totalement semblable à celui de sa mère, c'était son miroir.

Henry était encore un adolescent et avait suivi une éducation stricte et difficile, il a été délaissé par ses parents et en souffrait continuellement, se sentant souvent seul, il passait ses journées toujours à la recherche de sa mère, en errant dans les grandes salles du château.

Emma fuyait le Royaume et passait des décennies à voyager sans relâche partout dans le monde, essayant en vain de s'échapper de sa peur du vide, délaissant ainsi son fils Henry pour vivre sa propre vie.

Elle n'était pas exactement une bonne maman. Son fils, Henry, était souvent solitaire, et ne voulait être qu'avec sa mère, mais elle était trop occupée avec d'autres choses. Et à la place de sa mère, une nouvelle amie lui apparaît ...

Régina l'observait, elle était fascinée par le jeune Prince, elle retrouva en lui la jeune Emma qu'elle avait rendu à la vie.

Il était encore certes bien jeune mais facilement influençable.

Régina était cachée appuyer sur un pilier et écoutait le chant, les pleurs, les plaintes du jeune garçon.

Henry pleurait, de colère et de tristesse et la brune ténébreuse se déplaçait tout autour de lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus attendant le moment importun pour intervenir…

_Henry: Maman où es-tu ? Ne m'entends-tu pas ?_  
><em>J'ai froid, Venez me chercher, je vous en supplie !<em>

_Tout le monde __dit que vous êtes __tout simplement trop __fatigué_  
><em>Mais <em>_pourquoi ne puis-__je pas __vous voir ?_  
><em>Tout le monde dit que je suis comme vous<em>  
><em>Est-il méchant d'être comme vous ?<em>

_Maman, ma chambre est si sombre _  
><em>J'ai peur de me réveiller<em>  
><em>Quand je ne pleure pas je suis tellement seul, <em>

_Personne ne __me caresse __la tête ou __me tient __quand je pleure_  
><em>Je suis seul<em>_, __et je __ne sais pas pourquoi_

Henry était assis par terre seul dans cette grande salle lugubre dans son costume de petit Prince délaissé, et il pleurait, sa tête appuyait sur ses genoux et attendait en vain l'espoir de voir sa mère. Il n'avait pas vu ni entendu l'ange de la mort qui s'était approché de lui et en fût même surpris.

_Régina: Maman ne peut pas vous entendre_

_Henry: Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Régina: Une amie__! _

_Lorsque vous __avez besoin de moi_  
><em>Je <em>_viens à vous_

Régina lui tendit la main que le jeune homme accepta, elle l'aida à se relever, et délicatement, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du jeune Henry, Régina lui parlait comme lui parlerait une mère et l'entraîna dans une promenade

_Régina : je l'ai appelé pour vous et elle va arriver_

_Henry : Vraiment ?_

_Régina : Certainement_

Henry était envouté par le sourire enchanteur de l'ange et il s'accrocha désespérément à elle, à ses promesses de revoir sa mère.

Régina était tendre et si douce, elle lui caressait doucement ces cheveux brun et lui souriait paisiblement, le réconfortant ainsi, elle lui offrait tout ce qu'Emma avait négligé et elle avait gagné son cœur innocent…

_Henry: Je veux devenir un héros__,__ je fais de mon mieux _  
><em>J'ai tué un autre chat hier<em>

_Je peux être __dur et froid__, comme __ce monde_  
><em>Mais parfois, je <em>_préférerais de beaucoup __la douceur_  
><em>J'ai essayé d'être courageux mais je suis un peu triste<em>

Régina fît semblant d'être choquée par cet acte de cruauté et s'éloigna du jeune Henry mais celui-ci, la retint fermement par le bras et laissait parler son cœur d'enfant, sa tristesse et l'amour pour sa mère.

_Henry : Restez ici !_

_Régina : Je suis toujours près_

Régina était tout à fait consciente des faiblesses du jeune garçon et étendait ses bras autour de lui comme une Mante Religieuse sur sa proie, elle usait de son pouvoir pour les exploitées à son paroxysme, l'incitant à s'enfoncer encore plus dans la souffrance, dans les ténèbres…

Elle déposait ses mains sur ses jeunes épaules fragiles avec un regard sournois et lui donna de la tendresse, elle humait le parfum de ces cheveux et lui offrit une douce étreinte maternelle…

_Henry : __Oh __Maman, je veux __seulement être __près de vous_  
><em>Mais <em>_vous ne me prenez jamais __à vos côtés_  
><em>Et <em>_quand vous êtes ici__, __vous vous __enfermez_  
><em>Et <em>_je suis seul __à nouveau aujourd'hui_

_Ah, maman pourquoi devez-vous voyager ?_  
><em>Emmène-moi avec toi<em>  
><em>C'est seulement quand vous êtes au château <em>  
><em>Que je ne me sens pas seul.<em>

Le jeune Henry s'abandonna dans son étreinte et Régina voulu lui voler un baiser lui ôtant la vie mais au dernier moment elle se ravisa et préféra attendre un autre moment…

* * *

><p>Régina était assise sur son trône, elle se rappelait le premier jour où elle avait rencontré Emma même après des décennies, et ces paroles qui l'avaient tant touchée.<p>

_Emma: Où allez-vous, ange noir?_  
><em>Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas rester ici?<em>  
><em>Je me sentais tellement en sécurité et à l'abri dans vos bras<em>  
><em>Et j'ai senti un désir soudain<em>  
><em>De me libérer de tout ce que j'ai connu<em>  
><em>Comme un aigle sombre<em>  
><em>Fier et seul<em>  
><em>Oui, je vois que vous êtes morte<em>  
><em>Et vous êtes crainte de tous<em>  
><em>Mais vous êtes dans mon esprit<em>  
><em>Peu importe ce que je fais<em>  
><em>Écrire des poèmes à partir de rêves<em>  
><em>Ou naviguer avec le vent<em>  
><em>Personne ne me comprend mieux que vous<em>

_Régina : Emma_  
><em>Quel genre de magie<em>  
><em>Me tient si fort dans votre regard<em>  
><em>Il n'existe aucune ombre sans la lumière<em>  
><em>Pas d'élévation sans la chute<em>  
><em>Aucune extase sans tourment<em>  
><em>Et dans la nuit éternelle<em>  
><em>Les ombres ne palissent pas<em>  
><em>Le monde se désagrège à chaque instant<em>  
><em>Mais maintenant, je suis à la recherche dans vos yeux<em>  
><em>Qui brille dans la nuit<em>  
><em>Comme les étoiles lointaines qui scintillent si doucement<em>

_Maintenant, je me noie dans vos yeux_  
><em>Je n'ai pas la force de combattre<em>  
><em>Cet étrange désir, ce désir le plus profond<em>  
><em>Au lieu de vouloir<em>  
><em>Vous prendre et de vous posséder<em>  
><em>Je veux être aimée<em>  
><em>Et me lier à ce que vous faites<em>  
><em>Je te veux<em>  
><em>Pour moi, tout ton être<em>  
><em>Avec tout votre cœur<em>  
><em>Vous penserez à moi<em>  
><em>Dans tout ce que vous faites<em>

_Emma: S'il vous plaît restez avec moi_  
><em>Princesse sombre<em>  
><em>Tu ne me fais pas peur<em>  
><em>Bien que je sais que d'autres iraient courir se cacher<em>  
><em>Vous avez mon cœur<em>  
><em>Princesse sombre<em>  
><em>Seulement vous pouvez me libérer<em>  
><em>Permettez-moi de rester pour toujours à vos côtés<em>

_Régina: Je suis l'oubli_  
><em>Froide et sombre et vide<em>  
><em>Alors, comment peut-il être<em>  
><em>Je veux sentir votre chaleur m'entourer<em>  
><em>Je te veux<em>  
><em>Pour moi, tout ton être<em>  
><em>Avec tout votre cœur<em>  
><em>Jusque-là, je vais attendre<em>

_Emma: Pas de réveil sans sommeil_  
><em>Pas de au revoir sans adieu<em>

_Régina: Dans l'amour et la mort nous seront réunies_


	5. Chapitre 5 La Dernière Chance

**La Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>Autrement, tout va bien. Le Roi Neal écoute sa conscience. Il place sa femme vraiment au sein du jeu du pouvoir.<br>Le beau-père dans une tentative désespérée rassemble ses fidèles pour une dernière bataille.

Dans ses appartements Rumple réunis des membres et des Comtes pour discuter de la situation avec Emma.

_Rumple: Je suis outré!_  
><em>La monarchie est détruite.<em>  
><em>Mon fils Neal ne m'écoute plus<em>  
><em>Emma devient plus forte que moi.<em>  
><em>La Question est: nous ou elle!<em>

_Comte: La Situation est plus grave que jamais._  
><em>Il faut faire quelque chose <em>  
><em>Et ce, tout de suite…<em>

_Emma devient trop influente._  
><em>J'ai appris, <em>  
><em>Qu'elle insulte la sainte Église.<em>  
><em>Elle n'est pas religieuse,<em>  
><em>Elle a même raillé la Prière D'école.<em>  
><em>Je crains, que le Roi<em>  
><em>Ne devine pas encore, ce qu'elle vise!<em>

_Rumple : La question est_  
><em>Nous ou elle! Il s'agit de la monarchie.<em>

_Comte : Il faut faire quelque chose._  
><em>Mais quoi?<em>  
><em>Notre Roi n'est plus fiable.<em>  
><em>C'est intolérable, <em>  
><em>Elle connaît des libéraux et lit la littérature interdite.<em>  
><em>Où cela finira-t-il? <em>  
><em>Elle règne comme une Pompadour.<em>

_Rumple : Nous ou elle!_  
><em>La Situation est sérieuse, comme jamais.<em>  
><em>Il faut agir, tout de suite.<em>  
><em>D'ailleurs, Emma devient trop influente.<em>

_Comte : Son Influence ici a perturbé l'économie._  
><em>Je peux comprendre le Roi.<em>

_Rumple : Comment?_

_Comte : Oui, en tant qu'homme…_  
><em>On peut…<em>  
><em>Changer le Roi.<em>  
><em>Avec quelqu'un de vraiment belle.<em>

_Rumple : Belle? _

_Comte : oui_

_Rumple : Est-ce un plan?_

_Comte : J'ai une idée_

_Rumple : On doit combattre le feu avec le feu!_

_Comte : Et une Femme…_

_Rumple : On doit délivrer Neal de sa dépendance!_

_Comte : Il doit apprendre, _  
><em>Qu'elle n'est pas la seule.<em>  
><em>Il est temps,<em>  
><em>Qu'il trouve un autre amour.<em>  
><em>Quelqu'un devrait faire<em>  
><em>Pour lui un rendez-vous intime.<em>  
><em>Je prends sur moi de trouver une invitation pour le Roi.<em>  
><em>D'un point de vue moral<em>  
><em>Je dois protester violemment contre cette proposition.<em>  
><em>Mais d'un point de vue politique, je le considère excellent.<em>

_Rumple : La Question est _  
><em>Nous ou elle! C'est pour la monarchie.<em>

* * *

><p>Rumple, décida qu'il en avait assez d'Emma. Lui qui par habitude avait une incroyable influence sur son fils et sur le Royaume, mais Emma n'avait cessé de saper son autorité.<p>

En particulier, Neal qui privilégiait désormais sa femme sur son père, et c'était inacceptable.

Et voyant son influence sur le fils d'Emma disparaitre, il cherchait à changer tout ça.

À cette fin, il convoqua ses fidèles afin de concocter un plan dans le plus grand secret. Il fit appel au Comte Kilian pour l'aider dans sa tâche de séparer le couple Royale. Divisé pour mieux régner.

Alors, qu'elle était la meilleure façon de détourner un mari de sa femme? Si vous avez deviné une prostituée !

Le Comte Kilian chargé d'embaucher une prostituée au "Salon de Madame Tamara" tristement célèbre, où il choisira la fille parfaite pour le plaisir du jeune Roi. Montrant au Roi Neal, qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule femme dans le monde. Le Comte, cependant, cherchait précisément certaines femmes souffrant de la maladie de la syphilis.

Le Roi Neal inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, se rendit à un banquet où il avait été invité, les hommes de Rumple et le Comte Kilian étaient présents, et accueillirent le Roi.

Le Comte annonça une invitée spéciale pour le banquet.

Madame Tamara fit son entrée haute en couleur avec sa collection… de femmes.

Des femmes en tout genre plus dénudées les unes que les autres, il y en avait pour tous les gouts.

Elles dansaient et se faufilaient dans la salle jouant de tous leurs charmes. Elles trouvèrent un homme, s'asseyaient sur leur genou et la partie commençait.

Neal se trouvait mal, le Comte Kilian était là pour s'occuper de lui, il lui faisait barrage, il l'influençait et l'incitait à commettre l'irréparable…

Madame Tamara le tirait par la main l'entrainant avec elle, et lui présenta sa collection particulière, les filles tournaient autour de lui et se pavanaient.

_Madame Tamara__: __Pas besoin d'avoir honte_  
><em>C'est tout simplement <em>_un jeu_  
><em>Ici, dans <em>_cet établissement_  
><em>Ne soyez pas prude<em>  
><em>Non,<em>_rien n'est __trop grossier_  
><em>Oui, nous sommes<em>_ à votre disposition_

_Filles__: __Dans __le salon de Madame __Tamara,__nous ne disons jamais__"__pardon"_  
><em>Lorsque vous <em>_vous sentez __mal_

_Madame Tamara : Il __y a un seul endroit __où venir ...__et puis certains__!_

_Comte Kilian__: __Il y a __beaucoup de belles __filles__ dans ce__ monde_

_Tamara__: __Ici, vous trouverez tout __ce que vous __avez toujours rêvé_  
><em>Ariel <em>_est douce __et stupide_  
><em>Mulan<em>_, __une __pouliche __sauvage_  
><em>Scarlett <em>_tend __à jurer __en faisant l'amour_  
><em>Pour les hommes <em>_qui aiment __les câlins_  
><em>Aurora <em>_a été faite __pour se blottir_  
><em>Et <em>_Belle__, __un ange__parmi les hommes_

_Comte Kilian__: __Et __le risque __est __la moitié du plaisir_  
><em>Peut-être qu'ici, il y en aura une<em>

_Tamara__: __Il __y a un seul endroit __où venir ...__et il suffit de choisir__!_

_Comte Kilian__: __Certains hommes __sont trop gênés_  
><em>Ils envoient <em>_un confident __afin de choisir __pour eux_  
><em>Ils considèrent <em>_toute la collection_  
><em>Et<em>_ font __alors leur choix_  
><em>Ils <em>_repartent avec __personne d'autre que __le meilleur __bijou_  
><em>Et le riche <em>_maître __de cet homme_  
><em>Obtient <em>_ce qu'il veut __beaucoup plus rapidement_  
><em>Notez comment <em>_il fait __son choix_  
><em>Avec <em>_un œil __expert_  
><em>La jeune fille <em>_est __fébrilement __chaude_  
><em>Il ne sait pas <em>_combien il __a acheté_

_Filles__: __Ne soyez pas timide_  
><em>C'est tout simplement <em>_un jeu_  
><em>Ici, dans <em>_cet établissement_  
><em>Libérez- vous, amusez-vous<em>  
><em>Rien est de trop<em>  
><em>Oui, nous sommes <em>_à votre disposition_  
><em>Dans <em>_le salon de Madame __Tamara_  
><em>C'est ici qu'il faut venir ...<em>

_Comte Kilian__: Regrettera-t-il s'il succombe ?_

La jeune Belle avait vu que le Roi l'avait regardé, elle s'approcha de lui et se glissa dans ses bras, elle l'entraina dans une danse érotique et sensuelle.

Neal regardait les atouts et les formes de la jeune femme, elle savait se rendre désirable, et faire craquer n'importe quel homme. Le Roi était comme envouter par cette beauté qui lui offrait ce qu'Emma lui refusait.

La musique l'entrainait, son parfum était enivrant, ses mains expertes et douces lui offraient du réconfort et réveillaient son envie, son plaisir.

Neal ne put résister plus longtemps, il se jeta sur les lèvres de la jeune Belle et l'a serra fermement contre lui.

Le Comte Kilian avait assisté à la scène, un sourire victorieux sur son visage et avant que les deux amants disparaissent dans la chambre, le Comte avait rendu cet instant inoubliable en prenant secrètement des photos…

* * *

><p>Au château, les servantes d'Emma étaient très inquiètes, en effet celle-ci était tombée malade.<p>

Sa Dame d'honneur lui proposait de s'alimenter, elle lui apportait de la soupe, des fruits mais Emma refusait tout et renvoyait tout à chaque fois.

Emma s'enfermait et continuait ses exercices physiques, sa gymnastique malgré sa grande fatigue, sa Dame essayait de l'en dissuader mais Emma n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Elle ne possédait plus aucune force, son teint était pâle et elle marchait dangereusement sur la poutre en équilibre et malgré les supplications de ses servantes à se reposer, elle continuait encore et encore, n'abandonnant jamais jusqu'à ce qu'elle chute.

_Dame : Aidez-Moi!__ Appelez un __Docteur!__Sa Majesté la Reine est tombée!_  
><em>Il va arriver, aidez-moi à la coucher!<em>

_Dieu merci, elle n'a rien ... Avez-vous mal, Majesté?_

_Emma :__Non ... Je me sens mieux maintenant_

_Dame: Voici le médecin!_

Régina entra dans la chambre déguisée en docteur, même en costume elle était sublime, elle portait un grand chapeau dissimulant ses cheveux, il était assorti à son manteau dans le ton gris, un pantalon noir et une chemise en soie bordeaux. Ses bottes cirées noires montées jusqu'à ses genoux et affiner sa silhouette.

Parfaitement maquillée, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient dissimulés sous la coiffe, elle était méconnaissable…

_Régina__ (habillée comme un médecin): Qu'est-il arrivé?_

_Dame:__Elle était couchée ici sous les anneaux!__Inconsciente!_  
><em>Elle doit avoir eu un vertige !<em>  
><em>Ce n'est pas surprenant, elle ne mange plus rien ...<em>

_Régina :__ Laissez-nous seul_

Régina s'approcha lentement d'Emma et s'assit auprès d'elle, elle était tellement heureuse de la revoir, la blonde était de dos à moitié allongée, les yeux clos, tellement épuisée.

La brune ténébreuse délicatement du bout des doigts prit les pulsations de la jeune femme. Mais Emma repoussa le docteur.

_Régina : Votre pouls ..._

_Emma:__Je me sens vraiment mieux_

Régina usait de ses pouvoirs et avec sa main elle incitait Emma à retirer son foulard d'autour du cou, Emma le lui donna sans s'en rendre compte et Régina le prit et le laissa tombé sur le sol.

Du bout de ses doigts elle effleura sa joue chaude et laissa glisser sa main au-dessus de son corps sans la toucher.

_Régina :__Votre front est chaud_

_Emma : J'ai seulement raté mon coup_

_Régina :__Le bord de vos paupières sont presque blanches._

_Pourquoi vous infligez-vous ça ?_

_Pour votre Roi ?_

Régina se leva et se tenait debout au-dessus d'Emma les deux bras grands ouverts

_Régina : Si je ne me trompe pas,_  
><em>Et j'en suis sûre,<em>  
><em>C'est une certaine maladie<em>

_Votre vie n'est pas en danger,_

_Mais c'est juste déplaisant_  
><em>On l'appelle la Syphilis<em>

_Emma :__C'est un mensonge!__Comment osez-vous ?_  
><em>Ce que vous dites est tout à fait impossible!<em>

Emma s'était assise mais tournait toujours le dos au docteur

_Régina :__Impossible ... pourquoi?__Même les Rois sont faibles!_

_Emma :__Mon mari m'est fidèle!_

_Régina :__Là, vous vous trompez!_

Régina se déplaçait autour d'Emma, elle sortit une photo de la poche de sa veste et lui tendit

_Emma :__Dieu, si c'est vrai, mon mari m'a traîné dans la boue._

_Régina : En Effet!_

_Voilà comment il considère votre amour !_

Emma regardait la photo, ces mains tremblaient, elle ne pouvait pas en supporté plus, elle jeta la photo sur le sol, blessée, bafouée

_Emma : Je le hais ! Je le méprise !_  
><em>Je dois le quitter<em>_ pour toujours_  
><em>Mieux encore, je me tuerai!<em>

Régina ne pouvait rêver mieux que d'entendre ces paroles un jour, c'était inespéré ! D'un geste fougueux, elle enleva son chapeau et le jeta au loin, elle sauta debout sur le fauteuil, ouvrit en grand les pans de sa veste montrant ainsi sa véritable identité

_Régina :__Faites-le, Emma._

_Je suis heureuse pour vous_  
><em>Je suis impatiente de vous!<em>

Emma se retourna vivement, le dos plaqué contre le dossier du fauteuil

_Emma : Vous !_

Régina se tenait au-dessus d'elle, elle lui criait presque dessus, elle enleva entièrement son manteau et le lança loin derrière elle.

Emma tentait de se protéger, elle mettait les bras au-dessus de son visage pour essayer d'y échapper

_Régina : C'est peut-être ta dernière chance, ta dernière opportunité,_

_Saisissez-la, et fuyez avec moi !_

_Venez danser la dernière danse avec moi,_  
><em>Vivre notre amour et tout laisser derrière vous!<em>

Régina croyait avoir gagné mais, avec toutes les forces qui lui restait, Emma se leva et faisait face à l'ange de la mort

_Emma :__Non, attendez un peu_

_Je vais rester ici!_

Régina était folle de rage, elle arracha son écharpe et avec haine elle l'écrasa sur le sol

_Emma : Mon mari m'a fait une faveur, à vrai dire._  
><em>Alors que ses mœurs sont brisées,<em>  
><em>Il me rend ma liberté<em>  
><em>Ce qui ne me tue pas, me rend plus forte.<em>  
><em>Je vais le prouver à tous, ces méfaits<em>  
><em>Sa culpabilité me donne le droit de me libérer de mes chaînes!<em>

Régina s'énerva au plus haut point, elle était dans une colère noire, elle attrapa Emma de force par le poignet et lui parlait face à face

_Régina : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ?_

_Mon amour est vrai, mon amour est sincère !_

_Je suis la seule à t'aimer pour qui tu es !_

_Pourquoi me repousser ainsi alors que notre amour est véritable ?_

_Je t'aime, rejoins moi !_

Emma se libéra de l'emprise de Régina et hurla de toutes ses forces

_Emma : C'est faux !_

_Tu pensais vraiment que je renoncerai à la vie ?_

_Je sais que tu es la seule à pouvoir me libérer_

_Mais…_

_Je ne peux pas t'aimer_

_Va-t'en!_

Régina était à bout de nerf, elle en avait marre d'être la rivale invisible, Emma ne succombait pas à son art de la séduction.

Les années avaient apporté leur lot d'adversité et de coups du sort. Aucun hasard, Régina était derrière tout cela. Elle se comportait comme une amoureuse repoussée et essayait de dégoûter Emma de la vie et d'humilier son mari. Mais Emma ne désespérait pas. Elle défendait éperdument sa liberté. Elle ne voulait être dépendante de personne, même pas de la mort.

Régina n'avait pas atteint ce qu'elle voulait, que par désespoir Emma se retourne vers elle…

La Reine voyait plutôt à cette occasion le moyen de se débarrasser de son mari.

Avec arrogance et fierté, Régina se retourna et descendit du fauteuil. Elle prit avec discrétion le poignard qui été caché dans sa botte, elle se retourna et le montra à Emma

Emma la reconnu immédiatement, c'était sa dague rouge sertie de pierre précieuse

_Emma : C'est ?!_

La brune ténébreuse sortit la dague de son étui faisait miroité l'acier

_Régina : A partir de maintenant j'attendrai ta mort…_

Emma voulait le prendre et l'arracher des mains de Régina, mais celle-ci disparut dans les ténèbres avec l'arme qui les unira pour l'éternité…

* * *

><p>Emma prenait conscience peu à peu qu'elle n'était pas impuissante. Car le Roi Neal l'aimait et l'admirait. Avec ses armes, les sentiments et sa beauté, elle savait parfois le détacher de son indécision et l'attirer de temps en temps dans son camp… Ainsi elle finissait par gagner le long duel qui l'opposait à son beau-père Rumple.<p>

Son plus grand triomphe était la réconciliation du Roi avec les pays d'outre-mer, la beauté d'Emma était une arme redoutable. Cela fût scellé par une grande cérémonie. Cet événement illustra l'éloignement définitif de la ligne politique voulue par l'ancien Roi Rumple. Cependant les problèmes dans le royaume n'étaient toujours pas résolus.

Et l'ange de la mort avançait… avec son beau carrosse.

À peine était-elle sûre de sa victoire sur son beau-père, qu'Emma fuyait le Royaume. Elle espérait aussi échappé à sa tentatrice, la mort.

Mais elle ne la laissait en paix qu'en apparence. Elle offrait son amitié à Henry, le Prince abandonné. Avec son aide, il veut contraindre Emma de le rejoindre.

Sans repos, Emma voyageait à la limite de l'errance et passait de lieux en lieux. Elle ne revenait à la cour que de manière sporadique. Elle se surnommait elle-même la mouette des mers. Employée à affirmer sa personnalité, mais n'ayant pas de réel sens à sa vie, elle s'occupait en s'adonnant à l'équitation, à la randonnée ou à l'écriture de poèmes…

_Emma : Je ne serai pas __tranquille ni __modeste ni __soumise_  
><em>Sellée,<em>_bridée__,__ brisée __et pitoyable_  
><em>Je serai <em>_la propriété __de personne_  
><em>Car je n'appartiens<em>_ qu'__à moi_  
><em>Je rêve <em>_de voir le monde__, de partir, de m'envoler_  
><em>Je ne veux pas restée emprisonné sur la glace, jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse et que je me noie<em>  
><em>Je ne m'inquiète <em>_pas si __vous ne m'acceptez pas_  
><em>Car j'appartiens<em>_ qu'__à moi_  
><em>Si vous cherchez à <em>_me former__, __vous me forcez__ à fuir_  
><em>Je m'enfuirai de <em>_toutes __mes forces_  
><em>Essayez de me <em>_contenir__, je __me dégagerai_  
><em>Et<em>_ je __planerai comme __un aigle __en vol_  
><em>Je veux<em>_ toucher __les __étoiles __puis je veux me trouver parmi eux_  
><em>Je vais <em>_grandir __et je __vais apprendre __et je __vais rester __exactement comme je __suis_  
><em>Je serai <em>_seulement qui __je veux être_  
><em>Car je n'appartiens <em>_à personne sauf qu'à moi_

_Je ne veux pas __être accablée __avec vos __soucis _  
><em>Juger <em>_par les regards __étrangers_  
><em>Mon <em>_moi intérieur __vous ne le connaissez pas_  
><em>Car je n'appartiens<em>_ qu'__à moi_  
><em>Et <em>_si vous souhaitez __me tenir__, __ne me dites pas __ce qui est mieux_  
><em>Ma vie <em>_est à moi __de donner ou__ de __garder_  
><em>Et <em>_si vous souhaitez __me modeler__, j'__abandonnerai __votre nid_  
><em>Et<em>_ je __plongerai __comme un __goéland __dans les profondeurs_  
><em>J' aspire à <em>_l'amitié et à la __recherche de la sécurité_  
><em>Je partage <em>_ma tristesse __et je partage __mon extase_  
><em>Vous pouvez <em>_me maudire __ou me __bénir_  
><em>Mais <em>_vous ne pourrez jamais __me __posséder_  
><em>Car je n'<em>_appartiens__ qu'__à moi_  
><em>moi…<em>

L'univers de la monarchie lui apparaissait fissuré et sa propre existence comme superflue. Elle comprit alors à quel point son mari se trompait et combien leur fils, le Prince Henry avait besoin de son aide. Ce dernier tombait de plus en plus sous l'influence de la mort…

Elle confiait un jour à son fils Henry que si elle devait s'établir au même endroit pour le restant de ses jours "le séjour dans un paradis même lui paraîtrait l'enfer". A travers ses évasions, c'est en réalité son époux qu'elle fuyait, et cette relation conjugale dont elle ne voulait plus et qui l'étouffait…

Au fil des années, les époux ne se retrouvaient que rarement. Neal en souffrait, et Emma culpabilisait de ses absences répétées.

Emma apprit lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages la mort de son père David, cette triste nouvelle plongea Emma dans une douleur et une mélancolie indescriptibles.

Elle décida ne plus porter que du noir, et n'ayant plus de liens avec la cour du Royaume, elle accentua ses voyages à travers le monde.

* * *

><p>L'ancien Roi Rumple se faisait vieux et n'avait plus aucune influence, aussi il ne servait plus à rien, un soir son cœur cessait de battre et les sbires de Régina l'emportèrent dans les ténèbres…<p>

Neal implorait Emma de revenir au palais. Elle laissait tout derrière, son mari, son fils, elle épuisait son cortège de servante à force de voyage

_Neal : Je ne veux pas perdre__ votre amour__, __je __ne pourrais pas le supporter_  
><em>Dites-moi ce que je dois faire<em>  
><em>Tout ce que vous voulez, vous l'aurez<em>  
><em>Au lieu de <em>_mon défunt père, je vous avais choisi et soutenu_  
><em>Maintenant il ne peut plus se tenir entre nous deux<em>  
><em>Car je <em>_t'appartiens_  
><em>Je lie <em>_mes sentiments __et __mes pensées __à vous_  
><em>L'émotion et la faiblesse<em>_ sont interdites __pour moi_  
><em>Mais quand <em>_je pense à vous_  
><em>Tout s'effrite<em>  
><em>Je serai <em>_qui vous __voulez que je sois_

_Emma__?_  
><em>Écoutez-moi,<em>_mon ange_  
><em>Moi, votre <em>_mari_  
><em>Serait <em>_avec vous_  
><em>Permettez<em>_-moi d'être __avec vous_  
><em>Je laisse derrière<em>_ moi __des journées __pleines de problèmes_  
><em>Des scandales<em>_ qui ne s'arrêtent pas _

_Une vague de suicide, des nouveaux cas de fièvre typhoïde._  
><em>La Révolution<em>_, la dissolution_  
><em>Permettez-moi de <em>_tomber __mon armure_  
><em>Aide-moi à m'endormir<em>  
><em>Comme un navire en sûreté dans un port,<em>  
><em>Gardé par ta tendresse<em>  
><em>et sans désir pour une nuit.<em>

_Revenez Emma_  
><em>Ne me laissez pas <em>_attendre_  
><em>Soyez <em>_la femme qui __comprend_  
><em>Emma !<em>

* * *

><p>Cependant la Reine avait des devoirs. Elle devait montrer son intérêt pour les pauvres et les malades. Elle aimait visiter les asiles de fous.<p>

Dans la salle d'attente des visiteurs de l'hôpital psychiatrique, des médecins, des gardes, des infirmières et un certain nombre de patients attendaient l'arrivée de la Reine, qui avait été annoncé.

Emma entra, accompagnée de sa Dame d'honneur. Médecins et infirmières s'inclinaient profondément. Le directeur cherchait à démontrer leur dévouement à la Reine. Les patients étaient occupés à divers artisanats.

_Directeur: Majesté!_  
><em>Quel Honneur…<em>

Une déséquilibrée nommé Zelena dans les rangs des patients observait avec un intérêt particulier les visiteurs. Elle était étroitement surveiller par une infirmière courageuse.

Emma impatiente interrompait le rituel de salutation.

_Emma: Je voudrais voir les patients._

Le directeur et les employés de l'institut se chargeaient de la visite. Des patients choisis étaient présentés à Emma.

Des personnes qualifiées veillaient au bon déroulement de la présentation.

Un peintre aliéné, montrait à Emma un vernis, sur lequel était représenté que tout le vivant vit de la mort d'autres êtres vivants.

Zelena observait la visite avec un déplaisir croissant et l'interrompait enfin…

_Zelena : Effronterie! C'est scandaleux. Cette femme est une menteuse! Ce n'est pas la Reine._  
><em>Elle ne doit pas se sentir bien? Elle est folle!<em>  
><em>Je suis Emma!<em>

On lui passa une camisole de force. Elle tenta de s'y opposer. Elle criait et se débattait, et fini par se jeter par terre toujours en implorant qu'on ne l'attache pas

Emma n'avait jamais supporté la violence, elle s'interposa avec le personnel de l'hôpital

_Emma : Libérez-la! Je voudrais parler avec elle …_  
><em>Regarde-moi! Tu ne reconnais pas la Reine Emma?<em>

_Zelena : Regarde-moi! Tu ne reconnais pas la Reine Emma?_

_Emma : Incline-toi devant moi!_

_Zelena : Insolente menteuse, fraudeuse !_

_Autres patients : Menteuse! Fraudeuse!_

_Zelena : A genoux!_  
><em>Emmenez-la dans une maison de fous! Emmenez-la!<em>

_Autres patients: À la Maison d'aliénés! Maison d'aliénés!_

_Zelena : C'est un ordre!_

_Autres patients: Elle doit être folle,_  
><em>Elle fait ça parce qu'elle est folle!<em>

Les patients devenaient hors de contrôle. Médecins et infirmières essayaient de rester maîtres de la situation. Le directeur demanda à Emma de quitter les lieux. Mais elle refusa. Les patients étaient repoussés.  
>Emma resta.<p>

_Emma : Je voudrais être comme vous._  
><em>Dans une camisole de force plutôt que dans un corset.<em>  
><em>Le vôtre n'étreint que le corps, <em>  
><em>Alors que le mien tue l'âme.<em>  
><em>J'ai combattu<em>  
><em>Et j'ai tout essayé.<em>  
><em>Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai réalisé?<em>  
><em>Rien, rien, rien du tout!<em>  
><em>La seule solution serait la folie<em>  
><em>Et le seul sauvetage serait la chute.<em>  
><em>Les abîmes me tentent. <em>  
><em>Et je crains que je puisse me laisser tomber <em>  
><em>Pourquoi ai-je peur avant le saut?<em>  
><em>Si je n'étais pas maudite <em>  
><em>A être Emma, alors je serais Tania.<em>  
><em>Et sourirait si on disait: "Elle est folle!"<em>  
><em>Je suis sur une corde raide et la peur me rend malade,<em>  
><em>Quand je regarde en bas, pour voir<em>  
><em>Rien, rien, rien du tout!<em>  
><em>Je continue mes tâtonnements <em>  
><em>Craignant toujours de ne trouver devant moi<em>  
><em>Rien, rien, rien.<em>  
><em>La seule manière d'être vraiment libre serait d'être folle.<em>  
><em>Mais il me manque le courage de la folie.<em>  
><em>Ainsi je joue la forte et fais ce que je fais,<em>  
><em>Comme si cette vie pouvait être plus que déception, erreur, fraude.<em>  
><em>Comme si rien, rien, rien du tout n'était assez.<em>


	6. Chapter 6 Les ténèbres se répandent

**Les Ténèbres se répandent**

**Chapitre 6 **

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Henry avait grandi et était devenu un homme adulte qui désespérait son père le Roi Neal. En outre, il était du mauvais côté politique. Il soutenait plus que tout son peuple. Il tenait tête à son père et essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Le Royaume courait à sa perte. Neal était strict et fermé, il ne voulait rien savoir ni entendre des bêtises de son fils.<p>

Henry s'intéressait beaucoup à l'opinion publique, il lisait tous les articles qui parlaient de la famille Royale.

Au sein du Palais une grosse dispute éclata entre le Roi Neal et son fils Henry.

Henry était intelligent et brillant. Dès l'adolescence il affichait des idées libérales qui se renforceront à l'âge adulte et qui inquiétaient son père.

Neal était contre le fait de libérer le Royaume, il était comme son père le Roi Rumple un autocrate, un régime politique où un seul individu détenait le pouvoir, alors qualifié de pouvoir personnel et absolu.

Pour lui c'était impensable qu'une chose pareille se produise aussi il se devait de rester immuable.

Très vite le Roi allait se heurter à son héritier dont il redoutait les idées et ne lui confiait que des tâches de représentation sans vouloir l'associer aux affaires du Royaume, il le maintenait à bonne distance et cela ne plaisait pas à Henry, ça le blessait profondément.

Le jeune Prince voulait libéraliser comme il le souhaitait le vieux Royaume, et se moderniser. Il n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à la politique de son père.

Ses relations avec ses parents étaient tendues, voire quasi inexistantes.

Le Roi Neal ne pouvait et voulait pas comprendre ce fils aux manières si particulières.

Le Roi mettait beaucoup de pression sur son fils, celui-ci sombré bien trop souvent dans de profonde dépression le poussant à se lier avec l'ange de la mort.

Emma avait certes de l'affection pour ce fils unique qui lui ressemblait tant, mais ses perpétuels voyages à l'étranger et son amour excessif et soif de liberté l'éloignaient d'Henry, qui en devenait presque jaloux.

Au milieu de toutes ces tensions familiales, Henry se retirait peu à peu de la Cour.  
>Il devenait dépressif et désespéré. C'est dans ces circonstances qu'il rencontra des révolutionnaires.<p>

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus Henry avait perdu la bataille contre son père, il avait subi des remontrances et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre déçu de lui-même, déçu de la vie, profondément déprimé par l'absence de sa mère.<p>

Une ambiance lourde se faisait sentir autour de lui, Henry était assis sur le sol et Régina apparue derrière lui…

_Régina : __Maintenant que le __temps du silence __est enfin terminé_

_Nous pouvons parler_  
><em>Vous me connaissez<em>  
><em>Oui, vous me connaissez<em>  
><em>Vous étiez jeune et vous étiez petit<em>  
><em>Je suis venue et cette promesse de votre enfance,<em>

_Vous souvenez-vous en ?_  
><em>Que je serai toujours à tes côtés<em>  
><em>Si <em>_vous le demandez__, cela peut __devenir réalité_

_Si vous avez besoin d'elle, elle le peut, elle le réalise_

_Henry : __Je n'ai pas oublié toutes ces années_  
><em>Ma chère amie, je vous appelle<em>  
><em>Quand je me noie et quand mes craintes me troublent<em>  
><em>C'est juste que <em>_maintenant je __suis tellement __déchiré __qu'elle pourrait __me détruire_

_Régina : __Vous avez appelé, et je suis venue, je serai à tes côtés_

_L'obscurité __se répand_  
><em>Les gens <em>_ne voient rien du tout_  
><em>Quelqu'un <em>_crie_  
><em>Leurs cris <em>_s'estompent_  
><em>L'obscurité <em>_se répand_

_Bientôt, le soleil se couchera_  
><em>La fin de ce <em>_monde est proche_

_Voulez-vous faire votre promesse ?_

_Henry : __Quand le monde __s'enfonce_  
><em>Je ne peux pas <em>_prendre la barre_

_Si seulement je pouvais arrêter la roue de tourner_  
><em>Je ne peux pas <em>_faire n'importe quoi_

_Mais les mains du destin gagnent_  
><em>Le temps de voir le commencement du monde<em>  
><em>Je suis <em>_lié_

_Régina : Pourquoi ne pas __essayer de chercher la source __de votre misère__,_

_Et combattre l'obscurité grandissante_  
><em>Votre <em>_Altesse__, __Roi __de l'avenir?_

_Henry : __La peur me mange vivant!_

_Et je ne peux pas supporter ça !_

_Régina : L'ombre est de plus en plus proche_

_L'obscurité se répand_  
><em>On entend les voix aiguës des morts <em>  
><em>L'emprise du diable se renforce<em>  
><em>Et nous croyons que ce que nous voulons<em>  
><em>L'ombre est de plus en plus proche<em>

_Danser la chanson de la révolution_  
><em>Bientôt, le soleil se couchera<em>  
><em>La fin de ce monde est proche<em>

Régina attrapa Henry et l'aida à se relever et le força à regarder dans les ténèbres faisant miroiter son avenir

_Régina : Qu'est-ce qui vous retient?_  
><em>Avez-vous <em>_l'intention de faire l'idiot ?_  
><em>Ou <em>_de vous redresser ?_  
><em>Le moment est venu<em>  
><em>Atteindre le pouvoir!<em>  
><em>Donnez-vous la liberté!<em>

_Henry : Liberté ? Le trône ?!_

_Régina : L'obscurité se répand_  
><em>Ce qui doit arriver n'est pas surprenant<em>  
><em>L'emprise du diable se renforce<em>  
><em>Et nous devons résister à leurs mensonges agréables<em>  
><em>L'obscurité se répand<em>  
><em>Il est maintenant temps de se lever<em>  
><em>Le seul à sauver<em>  
><em>Le monde de ce naufrage, c'est vous<em>  
><em>L'obscurité se répand<em>  
><em>Henry Roi du Royaume de l'Est ! <em>

_Lève-toi !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Quelque part dans le Royaume, des partisans s'unissent…<p>

_Femmes: Quand allons-nous avoir du lait_  
><em>Il n'y a toujours pas de livraison aujourd'hui!<em>

_Hommes: Toujours en vain_  
><em>Les boîtes sont à nouveau vide<em>  
><em>Nous attendons dans le froid et sous la pluie, pendant la moitié de la nuit<em>

_Foule: Quelqu'un nous ment_

_Quelqu'un le garde_  
><em>De ce qui nous est du légitimement <em>  
><em>Nous travaillons jour et nuit<em>  
><em>Eux<em>_,__ ils mangent et jouent au Palais_

_Assez!_

_Hommes: Les enfants sont morts, car il n'y a plus de lait pour eux_  
><em>Les rats royaux!<em>

_Foule: Arrêtons-nous de nous plaindre_  
><em>Leur temps est venu<em>  
><em>Il faut les chasser et se battre<em>

_Hommes: Traquez-les!_

_Foule: A bas tous ceux qui_  
><em>Ne seront pas embrasser la nouvelle<em>  
><em>Qu'ils sentent la morsure de la fureur<em>

_Homme: La fureur du peuple!_

_Foule: Les temps changent_  
><em>Il est temps pour eux d'apprendre<em>  
><em>Personne ne nous prend pour des imbéciles<em>  
><em>Du pain pour la ville<em>  
><em>Justice, pas de pitié<em>  
><em>Renverser ceux qui gouvernent!<em>

_Hommes: Riches et pauvres_  
><em>Prenez vos outils<em>  
><em>L'égalité pour tous <em>

_Même un Roi doit gagner_  
><em>Le droit de se prononcer<em>  
><em>Ne laissons-nous pas ridiculiser ! <em>  
><em>Battez-vous pour vos droits!<em>  
><em>Assaut au palais!<em>  
><em>Liberté pour le peuple!<em>

_Foule: Frères écoutez l'appel_  
><em>Nous devons garder la tête haute<em>  
><em>Une fois pour toute, nous crions<em>  
><em>Le temps qu'ils tombent est proche<em>

Régina était là parmi la foule se mélangeant et engrainant le monde par son pouvoir.

Henry fit son entrée, la tête basse, il faisait souvent parti des réunions des conspirateurs. Il annonça aux partisans son échec face au Roi.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils étaient tous désemparés. Ils comptaient tous sur le Prince Henry et ils lui mettaient une grande pression et plaçaient beaucoup d'espoir en lui. Henry était facilement influençable, il se faisait facilement mener.

Régina intervenu et fit apparaitre ses sbires et son monde des ténèbres. Henry n'avait pas le courage de prendre le trône et de trahir son père. Les partisans étaient sur son dos et lui montaient la tête.

L'ange de la mort utilisa ses pouvoirs et fit jouer une scène du futur à Henry le manipulant ainsi. Les partisans se figeaient et les sbires prenaient place.

Le Prince se voyait à genou devant sa mère la Reine acceptant son couronnement de Roi. C'était son plus grand désir, son rêve, sa mère Emma était à ses côtés, souriante lui ouvrant les bras. Ils régnaient ensemble avec fierté sur tout le Royaume fleurissant. La foule autour de lui était euphorique, son peuple était heureux, ils s'amusaient, dansaient, festoyaient à la gloire d'Emma et d'Henry.

Tout le monde même les enfants criaient et scandaient son nom.

Les sbires lui arrachèrent sa couronne de sa tête et s'amusaient à le faire courir après, jusqu'à ce que Régina intervient et le ramena à la réalité.

Il était temps pour lui d'agir… S'il voulait, s'il désirait ce que l'ange de la mort lui avait prédit, il devait se créer son propre futur…

Les partisans, la foule étaient en délire, ils clamaient le Prince, ils le nommaient Roi Henry !

Seulement des coups de feu retentissent, les gens fuyaient, c'était la garde du Roi Neal. Henry essaya de s'échapper mais se fit rapidement encercler par les soldats et emmenait devant son père…

Neal ne pouvait pas le croire, il s'était fait trahir par son propre sang, son seul héritier, son fils. Il entra dans une grande rage Henry avait complotait et trahit son père et son Royaume.

Le Roi Neal ordonna à sa garde d'enfermer Henry au Palais en attendant de juger son sort et de ce qu'il adviendra…

* * *

><p>Emma était rentrée au Palais accompagnée de ses Dames de compagnies. Henry l'attendait.<p>

D'un geste de la main elle ordonna à ses sujets de les laisser seul.

Le jeune Prince s'approcha de sa mère et souleva doucement le voile qui cachait son visage, il lui prit les mains voulant discuter un peu avec elle. Emma restait de marbre comme sans vie…

_Henry :_

_J'attends toujours avec impatience votre retour_

_Je me sens bien seulement quand vous êtes au Palais_  
><em>Combien de fois ai-je attendu pour que vous me parlez?<em>

_Juste nous deux_  
><em>Comment ai-je l'espoir pour vous de briser le silence?<em>  
><em>Mais vous avez peur parce que nous sommes tellement semblables<em>  
><em>Si fatigué d'un monde qui commence lentement à mourir.<em>  
><em>Si j'étais votre miroir vous pourriez vous voir en moi<em>  
><em>alors il ne serait pas si difficile pour vous de comprendre<em>  
><em>ce que je ne dis pas.<em>

_Nous sommes des gens semblables_

_Il n'y a personne d'autre dans ce monde_

_Avec qui je me sens à l'aise_  
><em>Vous tournez autour de moi parce que vous vous voyez en moi<em>  
><em>Vous voulez être proche de moi mais pas trop près<em>  
><em>Quand je vous regarde, tes yeux regardent dans l'autre sens<em>  
><em>Nous sommes deux étrangers et en même temps<em>  
><em>Nous sommes si près<em>  
><em>Je vous donne des signaux,<em>  
><em>tente de vous atteindre, mais il y a cette<em>  
><em>paroi qui se dresse entre nous.<em>  
><em>Si j'étais votre miroir, vous pourriez vous voir en moi<em>  
><em>Ensuite, il ne serait pas si difficile pour vous de comprendre<em>  
><em>L'ensemble de mes pensées<em>

_Emma : Je ne comprends pas_

_Ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vus_

La voix d'Henry était tellement chargée d'émotion qu'elle tremblait et montait dans les aigües comme un jeune adolescent.

Il se tourna face à elle et lui avoua comme un enfant avoue avoir fait une bêtise à sa mère.

_Henry : J'ai confiance en vous_

_La situation, le pire est arrivé_

_Je suis isolé et sans défense_

_Il n'y a personne pour m'aider_

_Vous êtes la seule_

_Qui peut convaincre papa_

_Comme dans le passé_

_Emma : Vous parlez de politique, n'est-ce pas_

Emma lui avait tourné le dos et s'éloignait lentement. Henry tendit sa main vers sa mère sa voix troublée par des sanglots

_Henry : Vous avez sauvé le Royaume_

_Les conflits d'outre-mer_

_Emma : C'est du passé_

_Henry : Il n'existe aucun moyen pour être sauvé de cette chute_

Henry ne pouvait pas contrôler les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage

Une fois encore, Henry jeta un appel à l'aide à sa mère dans une situation presque désespérée.

Il voulait son aide pour interférer et soutenir sa cause auprès du Roi Neal.

Mais Emma ignora tout bonnement cette requête. Elle ne s'était pas libérée de la cour pour y retourner comme une pétitionnaire.

Henry avait malheureusement compris, il était mort de l'intérieur…

Il se tenait droit, les bras le long du corps sans plus aucune réaction, sans vie.

Il fixait sa mère, ses yeux était rempli de larmes qu'il essayait de retenir car c'était un homme et il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il ravalait sa peine et sa douleur devant sa mère qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Les paroles qu'elle lui adressait étaient comme du poison coulant dans ses veines et qui l'anéantissait. Il n'avait plus la force de dire quoique ce soit ni de protester ni de supplier son aide. Son cœur avait explosé. Il n'avait plus la force de lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il était perdu, c'était trop tard, il se mourrait…

_Emma : Je suis désolée Henry_

_Je ne demanderai pas des faveurs au Roi_

_Vous êtes un adulte maintenant_

_Vous pouvez résoudre cela par vous-même_

Emma s'approcha de son fils et lui pris délicatement la main, Henry lui souriait et ramena la main de sa mère sur sa joue dans une douce caresse maternelle

_Henry : Maman…_

Emma retira sa main et s'en alla…

_Emma : Bonne nuit Henry_

Henry garda encore quelques instants cette position, imaginant toujours la main de sa mère sur son visage, puis accablé il se redressa, laissant tombé ses bras le long du corps. Il leva la tête vers le ciel

_Henry : Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, viens me chercher…_

Son seul refuge l'ange de la mort, dont il connaît déjà depuis l'enfance. Il ne voyait qu'une issue.

Des voix aigües des morts se faisaient entendre autour de lui. Sa respiration s'accélérait, son souffle se saccadait, il avait peur, il était terrifié, il reculait essayant de s'échapper, des âmes errantes l'encerclaient et se jouaient de lui, il mettait le bras au-dessus de son visage essayant de se protéger. La folie s'emparait de lui, il arracha sa veste comme s'il était en train d'étouffer, il courait frénétiquement tentant de fuir, il courait encore et encore le plus vite qu'il pouvait, essoufflé à bout de force, il regardait la mort en face, elle le dévorait. Il trébucha et tomba sur le sol, là il se retourna…

Régina était là au sommet des marches. Elle l'attendait et lui tendait la main. Henry savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le libérer de cette vie misérable remplie de souffrance. Oui il était prêt à quitter ce monde, il était prêt à être soulager de ce perpétuel poids qui l'accablait. Alors il courut montant les marches deux par deux et se jeta au pied de Régina, sa sauveuse. Il s'agrippait à elle, l'ange de la mort le repoussa. Henry se redressa et Régina lui tendit une arme à feu, Henry l'a pris l'a regarda, un sourire caressait son visage puis sans hésitation il déposa le canon sur sa tempe et tira. Régina rattrapa le corps sans vie et scella leur promesse par un baiser…

* * *

><p>Elle était la reine, authentiquement la reine de ce Royaume qui repoussait la violence et méprisait la flatterie. Alors que les chants retentissaient, que les discours officiels se déchaînaient et s'enchaînaient, que des ovations se répétaient, elle se tenait toute droite, le visage blanc d'émotion, serrée dans sa robe de jais, les cheveux blonds dissimulés sous un voile de deuil, le cou orné d'un collier de perles noires; elle apparaissait comme la victime expiratoire offerte à la foule en liesse et aux dieux altérés. La cérémonie terminée, la reine du Royaume dira à son époux: <em>"Il me semble avoir mille ans, moi aussi".<em>

La salle était vaste et sombre seulement éclairée par des bougies dans une ambiance religieuse, Neal était là, seul, il priait.

Emma entra et s'avança, les sbires de Régina étaient au repos, présents partout dans la salle, posés, dissimulés dans des recoins. Seul Emma pouvait les voir.

Elle se figea quelques instants, on voyait un cercueil d'enfant scellé en pierre où reposait le cadavre de sa fille… Et non loin reposait celui d'Henry…

Sa douleur était tellement grande qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder, en pleur elle voulut se jeter sur le cercueil de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Neal s'interposa et la soutenait. Emma se dégagea doucement de son emprise et posa son visage sur le cercueil en bois de son fils le serrant comme s'il était encore là…

Les paroles d'Emma étaient trop dures à entendre, aussi Neal quitta les lieux laissant sa femme pleurer sur son enfant

_Emma:_  
><em>Henry, où êtes-vous? Pouvez-vous m'entendre? Avez-vous froid ? Ne craignez rien, je suis là<em>  
><em>Vous étiez comme moi, Vous aviez besoin de moi<em>  
><em>Je n'ai pas pu vous aider parce que je voulais me libérer.<em>  
><em>Comment pouvez-vous me pardonner?<em>

_Dans ce cercueil il fait si sombre, tu dois avoir peur_

_Si j'étais votre miroir, vous pourriez vous voir en moi_

_Nous sommes semblables_

_J'ai failli et abandonné… maintenant je porte ma propre culpabilité._  
><em>Si seulement je pouvais t'embrasser une dernière fois <em>  
><em>et vous défendre contre le monde<em>  
><em>Mais il est trop tard, ils vous ont enlevé<em>  
><em>Nous sommes tous les deux seuls<em>

Emma s'écroula sur le sol, elle pleurait toute sa souffrance.

_Emma : Nooooooooooon!_

Régina apparue, elle était assise sur le cercueil d'Henry et écoutait les suppliques d'Emma. Celle-ci sentit immédiatement sa présence et s'adressa à elle

_Emma : C'est vous, Vous m'avez pris mon fils_  
><em>Venez à moi. Ne me laissez pas attendre.<em>

Régina était choquée, elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma allait abandonner, elle était là à écouter Emma sans vraiment y croire, plongée dans ses songes, Emma lui offrait sa vie

_Régina : Tu te souviens comme nous avons tremblé,_  
><em>quand nous avons plané en dansant?<em>  
><em>Tu as besoin de moi. Oui, tu as besoin de moi.<em>  
><em>Admets que tu m'aimes plus, <em>  
><em>que l'homme à tes côtés.<em>  
><em>Même si tu lui donnes apparemment plus, <em>  
><em>tu l'emmènes vers la nuit.<em>  
><em>C'était déjà le soir avant que ta journée n'ait commencé.<em>  
><em>Les ombres deviennent plus grandes.<em>  
><em>Ce monde s'écroule, ne t'y accroche pas fermement!<em>

Emma se releva et se jeta dans les bras grands ouvert de Régina qui l'attendait avec désespoir

_Emma : Prends-moi. Je veux mourir_  
><em>N'ai-je pas assez souffert?<em>  
><em>Ayez pitié, venez douce mort, prenez moi maudite mort<em>

_Prenez ma vie !_

La Mort d'un geste lent, invita Emma à la suivre dans ses bras. Le Reine s'abandonnait et s'offrait à l'ange de la mort. Régina prit le visage de la jeune femme pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres mais au dernier moment elle se figea. Pourtant Emma lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle désirait entendre. Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, la tentation était trop forte. Mais Régina se rendit compte avec horreur ce qu'elle avait failli faire

_Régina : Impossible ! Je n'ai pas votre amour__!_

Elle repoussa violemment Emma par terre

_Régina : Je te veux pour ton amour et non pour apaiser tes souffrances, la mort n'est pas une échappatoire_

Elle partit et rejoignit le royaume des ténèbres laissant une Emma anéantie

_Régina : C'est une histoire ancestrale_  
><em>Où Deux personnes aiment une femme<em>  
><em>un vrai cliché<em>  
><em>Vous avez pris votre décision<em>  
><em>que vous pensez être la meilleure<em>  
><em>Et à votre mariage, je suis juste une invitée<em>  
><em>Vous me tournez le dos, ou<em>  
><em>Au moins vous essayez<em>  
><em>Vous vous dites que vous êtes fidèles<em>  
><em>Et pourtant, me voici<em>  
><em>Il vous tient dans ses bras<em>  
><em>Mais votre sourire est pour moi<em>  
><em>Et où cela nous mène<em>  
><em>Vous verrez<em>  
><em>Je patiente pour toi<em>  
><em>Vous avez une dette<em>  
><em>Quand je regarde au travers de l'obscurité,<em>  
><em>vous danser au soleil<em>  
><em>Bien que vous n' avez nommé le perdant<em>  
><em>Je sais que j'ai gagné<em>

Régina se mit à pleurer. Elle avait refusé de prendre la vie d'Emma.

Elle désirait être aimée plus que tout

_Régina : Ce regard dans vos yeux_

_Il brûle dans ma poitrine_

_Ce regard_  
><em>Me perce<em>  
><em>Vous faites fondre mon cœur gelé<em>  
><em>Juste une jeune fille<em>  
><em>C'est tout ce que vous devriez être<em>  
><em>Pourtant, tout en moi s'écroule<em>  
><em>Juste un simple,<em>  
><em>Être humain<em>  
><em>Qui me fait frissonner<em>  
><em>Maintenant je ne peux pas<em>  
><em>Vous prendre votre vie<em>  
><em>Je veux votre amour<em>  
><em>Votre désir de vivre<em>  
><em>Je suis comme blessée<em>  
><em>Mon sang se déverse<em>  
><em>Et vous êtes la seule<em>

_Qui peut guérir la blessure_  
><em>Jusqu'à ce que je gagne<em>  
><em>Votre amour,<em>  
><em>Je te poursuivrai<em>  
><em>Où que vous alliez<em>  
><em>Je te suivrai<em>

_La ronde de l'amour et de la mort…_


	7. Chapter7 Comme des bateaux dans la nuit

_**Comme des bateaux dans la nuit**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Suite et Fin**

* * *

><p>Régina avait disparu dans les ténèbres et n'avait plus revu Emma. Elle songeait à la mère en deuil sur le cercueil de son fils. Son cœur était parcouru de frissons à cette image à jamais gravée. Même les plus puissants pouvaient aussi ressentir de la douleur...<p>

* * *

><p>L'émotion était immense au Royaume. On ne tardait pas à attribuer ce geste à un moment de folie passagère. Ce mensonge rassura le Roi Neal mais avait l'effet opposé sur Emma. Cette dernière maudissait son sang qu'elle lui avait transmis et se sentait responsable de ce suicide.<p>

Amère, elle déclara: _« A présent tous ces gens qui ont dit tant de mal de moi dès mon arrivée au Royaume auront la consolation de ne pas m'y voir laisser de traces.__» _

Elle renonça à la poésie. Elle fit cadeau de la plupart de ses parures, de ses vêtements pour ne garder que de très simples robes noires et des perles noires. Désormais, elle cessait complètement de se battre.

Le suicide d'Henry avait atteint Emma au plus profond de sa confiance en elle. Elle se reprochait qu'Henry était devenu la victime de son propre combat pour l'indépendance. Dès lors, son désir de mort prenait le dessus. Mais maintenant c'était Régina l'ange de la mort qui se faisait prier. Après une longue décennie où la vie de celle qui était toujours Reine sombrait dans l'inconstante.

Les mauvaises nouvelles continuaient. La Reine Mary mère d'Emma rendit son dernier souffle.

Emma n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir à tout prix l'atmosphère fatidique du Royaume…

Une passante. Une ombre. Une mouette. Emma n'était plus qu'un fantôme pour ses proches et pour elle-même. La "plus belle femme du monde" de jadis avait renoncé à sa beauté, avait renoncé à la vie.

Ce n'était désormais qu'une morte qui parcourait frénétiquement les royaumes en quête de solitude et de repos. Sous ses voiles de deuil, derrière l'ombrelle claire, par-delà l'éventail de cuir, seule persistait l'image de la douleur…

Son beau visage vieilli par le malheur. L'intrépide cavalière et funambule d'autrefois ne recherchait plus que la tranquillité et le calme.

La mort et toujours la mort. Elle la convoitait, elle l'espérait, elle la chantait.

_"J'aspire à la mort"_ confiait-t-elle à des proches.

_"Je m'en irai comme la fumée qui s'envole, mon âme s'enfuira par une toute petite ouverture du cœur"_ disait-elle.

Que pouvait encore lui offrir ce monde qu'elle fuyait ? Henry, ce fils unique, qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger, qui était couché, inerte, dans cette crypte, Tout près de lui, la première fille, l'enfant inconnue.

Ne devait-elle pas à Henry de se cloîtrer dans une douleur hermétique, pour châtier l'incompréhension qu'elle lui avait manifestée ?

Le monde de son enfance n'était plus qu'un souvenir ombrageux et lointain. Plus rien ne la retenait à la vie.

Henry avait tué sa foi.

Emma multipliait les destinations pour échapper à la mélancolie et à la douleur de ses remords. Tant de morts jonchaient sa route…

Une autre décennie passait. Emma errait encore d'un endroit à l'autre, en deuil permanent.

Neal lui rendait visite de temps à autre, la suppliant de retourner à la maison au Palais, croyant fermement que l'amour était la réponse à toutes les douleurs, mais Emma refusait, invoquant que, parfois, l'amour était tout simplement pas assez pour guérir de vieilles blessures.

* * *

><p>Après l'affaire de Neal, Emma avait pratiquement abandonné son mariage. Elle avait passé presque tout le reste de sa vie loin du Royaume, en ignorant les tentatives de son mari de se rapprocher. Neal ne désespérait pas, ils se rencontrèrent en outre-mer, où Neal tentait de convaincre Emma de rentrer à la maison, et Emma lui dit pourquoi leur relation était impossible.<p>

Neal était appuyé sur sa canne, les années ne l'avaient pas épargné, ses cheveux avaient pris la couleur du gris, et sa barbe le vieillissait encore plus. Son corps marqué par le temps le trahissait, il marchait lentement le long d'un quai de port, il guettait, il attendait patiemment le passage d'Emma toujours accompagnée de sa dame de compagnie. Le temps avait filé, ils étaient âgés.

Emma n'avait pas vraiment changé, sa chevelure était toujours aussi magnifique et doré, son corps toujours aussi svelte, seulement elle cachait son visage marqué par le temps derrière son éternel voile noir.

Neal s'assit doucement sur un banc, Emma s'y assit aussi mais à l'opposé.

_Neal : Vous savez pourquoi je suis venu?_

_Emma : Non. Mais je peux deviner._

_Neal : Venez à la maison, Emma. Rentrons ensemble. Je crois toujours en nous. Je t'aime. Et l'amour, dit-on, peut guérir de toutes les blessures._

_Emma : __L'amour peut __faire beaucoup_  
><em>Mais parfois<em>_, l'amour __n'est pas assez_  
><em>La foi <em>_est forte_  
><em>Mais parfois,<em>_la foi __est juste __une tromperie_  
><em>Nous voulions <em>_la magie, des miracles_  
><em>Mais il n'y a <em>_pas eu une telle chose, rien n'est arrivé_  
><em>Il est temps <em>_que nous voyons les choses plus clairement__, __faire face__ à __la vérité,_

_Il faut juste __cesser d'essayer_

_Nous sommes comme __deux bateaux __dans __la nuit_  
><em>Chacun a sa <em>_destination__, quelque part __hors de vue_  
><em>Nous nous rencontrons sur la mer sous un ciel <em>_étoilé_  
><em>Et puis <em>_ça fait mal__, __nos adieux sont difficiles pour nous_  
><em>Mais <em>_ce courant __n'est pas __quelque chose que nous __pouvons combattre_

_Neal : Vous voulez tout, _

_Mais parfois__, moins c'est __tellement plus_

_Emma : Votre rêve est trop petit pour moi. Vos promesses ont failli._

_Neal : Vous courez après l'obscurité, c'est ce que vous recherchez ?_  
><em>La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu, si ce n'est pour ne pas être ensemble<em>

_J'aimerai saisir un petit peu de bonheur_

_Emma : Je ne veux pas être votre ombre._

_Neal : __Si vous pouviez seulement voir __à travers mes yeux_  
><em>Nous pourrions effacer nos malentendus, pourrions-nous pas?<em>  
><em>Nous sommes comme <em>_deux bateaux__ dans __la nuit_  
><em>Chacun <em>_recherche son propre port __dans __la lumière des étoiles_  
><em>Lorsque nous nous rencontrons <em>_sous un ciel __de minuit_  
><em>Souvent les au revoir sont difficiles pour nous<em>  
><em>Pourquoi le bonheur est si difficile à atteindre pour nous<em>_?_

_Il dérive hors de notre vue_

_Emma : Vous et moi sommes comme deux bateaux dans la nuit._

_Neal : __S'il vous plaît regardez-moi__..._

_Pourquoi voulez-vous de ne pas être avec moi?_  
><em>Comprenez-moi…<em>

_Croyez-moi__..._  
><em>Ne me laisse pas<em>_..._

_Je te veux_

_J'ai besoin de toi_

_Je t'aime_

_C'est comme ça __qu'il __doit être__?_

_Pouvez-vous ne pas être avec moi ?_

_Emma : Chacun a ses propres objectifs et son propre fret._

_Neal : Ne fais pas ça…_  
><em>Je t'aime ...<em>  
><em>Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls?<em>

_Emma : Nous nous rencontrons sur la mer et sommes plus seul qu'avant._

_Neal : Je t'aime!_

_Emma : Acceptez-le_  
><em>Ce qui ne peut pas être, ne peut pas être.<em>

_Neal : Quel est votre port?_

_Emma : Je ne sais pas. Mais quelqu'un m'attend depuis longtemps_

_Neal : Où est-il?_

_Emma : Un jour, elle viendra à moi._

* * *

><p>Régina était restée dans l'ombre trop longtemps, elle avait attendu toute une vie un amour qui lui été dû depuis le début. Le moment de la confrontation était arrivé, le moment pour Régina de se montrer et de réclamer sa vie était arrivé.<p>

Il était temps…

Le Roi Neal dormait paisiblement dans son Palais quand il entra dans un cauchemar où on lui annonçait le déclin de son Royaume, des images d'horreur du sort fatal du Palais Royale, une vision terrifiante de sa chute.

Il apparut dans son rêve, jeune dans la force de l'âge, il y avait toutes les personnes mortes, la plupart de sa famille.

Toutes ces personnes se réveillaient d'entre les morts pour raconter l'histoire de la vie d'Emma comme si elles étaient des marionnettes de théâtre longtemps endormies.

Tout le monde se trouvait en enfer, les sbires de l'ange de la mort mêlés aux âmes errantes de la famille royale.

Neal rencontra enfin son éternel rival. Régina.

La brune ténébreuse était vêtue tout de blanc et avançait vers Neal confiante pour une confrontation tant attendue avec le Roi.

Régina était venue pour réclamer le cœur d'Emma, le ton montait rapidement entre les deux

_Sbires :__Toutes les questions__ s__ont __posées_  
><em>Et <em>_toutes les phrase s__ont été __répétées_  
><em>Notre monde <em>_est __marqué __et mutilé_  
><em>Aucune échappatoire<em>_, __du meilleur au pire_

_La fin du monde est proche_

_Personne ne peut y échapper_

_Disciple de la mort :__Neal !__...__Roi du Royaume de l'Est__!_

_Neal :__C'est quoi,__une maison de fous__?_

_Régina :__Votre __navire en perdition__, __Majesté__!_

_Neal :__Comment suis-je __ici?_

_Régina :__Ne me demandez pas__! __C'est votre __cauchemar._

_Fantômes__: __Tout est __un cauchemar__, __cauchemar_

_Neal__: __Où est __la Reine__?_

_Régina :__Emma__? __Mon __Emma__?_

_Neal :__Mon __Emma !_

_Régina :__Elle __m'appartient_

_Neal :__Impudence__!_

_Régina :__Elle m'aime__!_

_Neal :__Assez avec __ce non-sens__!_

_Régina__: __Mais __c'est votre __cauchemar!_

_Neal :__Je lui ai donné __ma vie_

_Régina :__Un pauvre __cadeau!_

_Neal :__Je lui ai apporté du soutien __et de la sécurité_

_Régina :__Je vais lui donner __sa liberté__!_

_Neal :__Et la splendeur__!_

_Fantômes__: __Tout est __un cauchemar__, __cauchemar_

_Neal : Elle ne t'a jamais aimé_

_Régina : Je suis la première qu'elle a aimé, seulement elle l'a oublié _

_Neal : C'est faux ! On a vécu, on s'est aimé_

_Régina : Elle t'a fui toute une vie_

_Neal : Elle t'a repoussé toute une vie_

_Régina : MENSONGE !_

_Régina :__Le moment est venu__!_

_Neal :__Vous __voulez me la voler__._

_Régina :__Je vais __la délivrer__!_

_Neal :__Vous? __Comment?_

_Régina :__Avec __ce couteau__!_

_Neal :__Assassiner__!_

_Régina__: __Hey__, __Disciple__! __Il est temps__!_

_Neal :__Donnez-moi ceci !,__immédiatement__! __Je vous l'ordonne__!_  
><em>NON!<em>

_FANTÔMES__: __Tout le monde a __dansé avec __la mort_  
><em>Mais pas comme <em>_Emma_

_Tout le monde a __dansé avec __la mort_  
><em>Mais pas comme <em>_Emma_

_Régina :__Emma !_

_Neal :__Emma__!_

Neal voulait sauver Emma, mais la mort le devança. Il regarda Régina qui jeta à son disciple l'arme du meurtre, la dague rouge sertie. Il était impuissant à sauver sa femme.

* * *

><p>Emma se promenait sur les rives du lac rassemblant les amoureux<p>

Le disciple de Régina aperçut les deux femmes. Emma et sa dame de compagnie. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita sur Emma et lui enfonça dans la poitrine la lame finement aiguisée, avant de s'enfuir.

Emma, soudainement très pâle, demanda à sa dame de la soutenir alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le plancher. On la ranima difficilement mais Emma à tout juste le temps de demander ce qui s'était passé qu'elle referma les yeux définitivement écoutant une douce mélodie qui l'appelait, cette voix familière qui l'attendait. Elle accepta heureuse cette douce mort et se laissa partir…

* * *

><p>On annonça au Roi Neal la mort de son épouse: <em>"Sa Majesté la Reine Emma est décédée à l'instant"<em>. Lorsque Neal prit connaissance du message, il s'affaissa dans son fauteuil en murmurant

_Neal : Rien ne me sera donc épargné sur cette terre! Personne ne peut savoir combien j'ai aimé cette femme",_ déclara-t-il.

Au Royaume, la nouvelle fut rapidement connue et les journaux titrèrent :_'' La Reine Emma assassinée !" _

La défunte fut ramenée dans son Royaume, pour y être enterrée dans la crypte auprès de ses enfants.

_"Je suis Emma, pauvre pécheresse, je requiers humblement la grâce divine"._

Emma s'éteint. La mouette s'envole…

* * *

><p>Tout Commençait dans le monde nocturne des morts et des rêveurs, le cimetière du passé…<p>

100 ans s'était écoulés.

Drapeaux déchirés, fleurs défraîchies, pierres tombales et souvenirs décomposés.

Le disciple de l'ange de la mort attendait, il devait répondre de son acte. L'assassinat de la Reine Emma. Les règles ont étaient brisées et venue de nulle part, retentissait LA VOIX DU JUGE.

Le disciple était interrogé à propos de son attentat mais Régina fit également une apparition pour expliquer ses sentiments pour Emma.

_VOIX DU JUGE: Mais pourquoi, Disciple? Pourquoi as-tu_  
><em>Assassiné la Reine Emma?<em>

_Disciple : Ah Aa ah!_

_VOIX DU JUGE : Réponds, Disciple!_

Du sol poussiéreux, le vieux monde du Royaume semblait émerger de son naufrage. Les vestiges du passé apparaissaient les uns après les autres, suivies de l'ange de la Mort. Il se formait un tableau de fantômes qui sortaient de l'obscurité de l'oubli pour paraître dans la lumière du souvenir.

_Disciple: Pourquoi, pourquoi… Nuit après nuit la même question,_  
><em>depuis cent ans! C'est quoi cette manie de questionner? Merde.<em>  
><em>Je suis mort!<em>

_VOIX DU JUGE: Cet odieux attentat sur la Reine Emma…_

_DISCIPLE : Va te faire foutre! _

_VOIX DU JUGE: Quelles étaient tes motivations secrètes? _

_DISCIPLE: Mes motivations secrètes? Je l'ai assassinée, parce qu'elle _  
><em>le voulait.<em>

_VOIX DU JUGE : Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! _

_DISCIPLE: Elle le voulait. Il y a des témoins crédibles prêts à témoigner. _

_VOIX DU JUGE: Quels types de témoins cela peut-il être?_

_DISCIPLE: Vos contemporains, s'il vous plaît! Tous n'ont pas l'âme _  
><em>en paix … et parlent toujours d'… Emma!<em>

_LES MORTS: Le vieux monde a sombré; notre chair a pourri, _  
><em>notre éclat est terni. Mais quand un fantôme rejoint un fantôme, ils<em>  
><em>dansent encore la danse des morts…<em>  
><em>Plaisir, Souffrance – la folie nous entraîne.<em>  
><em>Misère, Envie – le devoir nous écrase.<em>  
><em>Rêve, Désirs – tout ce qui nous reste : <em>  
><em>Désir, Illusions – ce qui déplace le monde…<em>

_RUMPLE ET MARY : Nous avons bien agi avec Emma__._  
><em>Nous n'avons aucun tort!<em>  
><em>L'enfant était si sensible…<em>  
><em>Nous avons pensé qu'elle atteindrait le Bien, <em>  
><em>mais elle a rencontré le Mal.<em>  
><em>Elle a trop exigé de la vie.<em>  
><em>L'humilité et la patience lui ont manqué.<em>  
><em>Nous n'avons aucun tort!<em>  
><em>Aucun tort!<em>

_NEAL: Rien ne m'a été épargné dans la vie._  
><em>Ce n'était pas facile avec elle.<em>  
><em>Mais si on ne m'avait pas donné cette femme,<em>  
><em>je serai venu ici.<em>

_HENRY (enfant) : Seul… Si seul…_  
><em>Toujours seul!<em>

_LES MORTS: Le vieux monde a sombré; notre chair a pourri,_  
><em>notre éclat est terni. Mais quand un fantôme rejoint un fantôme, ils<em>  
><em>dansent encore la danse des morts…<em>  
><em>Plaisir, Souffrance – la folie nous entraîne.<em>  
><em>Misère, Envie – le devoir nous écrase.<em>  
><em>Rêve, Désirs – Tout ce qui nous reste :<em>  
><em>Désir, Illusions, ce qui déplace le monde…<em>

_Emma, Emma_  
><em>Séparer même à la fin<em>  
><em>Une énigme encore non résolu dans la mort<em>  
><em>Un signe que nous ne serons jamais compris<em>  
><em>Fort, faible - la liberté doit être acheté<em>  
><em>Brave, doux - désiré et seul<em>  
><em>Riches, pauvres - qu'est-ce que vous cherchez<em>  
><em>Moins, plus - comment avez-vous détrôné<em>

_DISCIPLE : Personne n'était fière comme elle_  
><em>Elle vous méprisait tous<em>  
><em>Elle riait sur vous tous<em>

_LES MORTS: Nous sommes condamnés à mourir_  
><em>Toutes les ombres dans l'abîme du temps<em>

_DISCIPLE : Personne ne comprenait son cœur_  
><em>Elle n'a jamais donné sa liberté <em>  
><em>Elle vivait librement dans l'obscurité<em>

_LES MORTS: Vain, fou_  
><em>Elle convoitait ce que nous maudissions<em>  
><em>Elle aimait ce que nous avons tous craint le pire<em>

_DAVID : Personne n'était aussi timide qu'elle._

_NEAL: Chaque regard lui a fait mal._

_LES AUTRES MORTS : Nous bénissons la Mort …_

_RUMPLE ET MARY : Elle s'est toujours caché le visage avec un éventail ou un parapluie._

_LES AUTRES MORTS : … Les ombres des abîmes du Temps._

_HENRY (adulte): Elle et moi – nous étions si semblables._

_DAVID : Elle n'a jamais abandonné la Liberté._

_HENRY (adulte) : Nous nous serions si bien compris._

_HENRY (enfant): Elle m'a laissé seul._

_LES AUTRES MORTS : Pourrissez! Menacez!_

_NEAL, HENRY, DAVID, RUMPLE ET MARY : Une ombre s'est penchée sur son âme,_  
><em>une malédiction s'est penchée sur sa vie !<em>

_TOUS LES MORTS: Tous ont dansé avec la Mort -_  
><em>mais personne comme Emma<em>_._  
><em>Tous ont dansé avec la Mort -<em>  
><em>mais personne comme Emma…<em>

_Même à notre dernier souffle_  
><em>Nous parlions tous d'Emma<em>

L'ange de la mort apparaît, tous Les morts se figeaient. La mort se trouvait au milieu d'eux. Le Disciple n'était pas impressionné. Il jouait le maître de cérémonie.

_DISCIPLE: Attention! Sa Majesté la Mort!_

Régina était toujours jeune, attirante et érotique. Une brune ténébreuse sublime, au charme ravageur. Elle aussi elle se souvenait d'Emma.

_REGINA: Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie, cette vieille chanson._  
><em>Qui me brûle la poitrine depuis toutes ces années?<em>

_Cela me poignarde dans une douce agonie_

_Torture envoyée par le bas, ou la joie envoyée d'en haut_  
><em>Les anges l'appellent Joie, les démons l'appellent douleur,<em>  
><em>Les hommes estiment que ce doit être l'Amour.<em>  
><em>Ma mission est de détruire. Mon cœur est froid<em>  
><em>Je rends tout froid. Je prends tout ce qui es à moi<em>  
><em>J'attire ceux qui m'appartiennent, jeunes ou vieux.<em>  
><em>Je ne sais pas, comment c'est arrivé, l'impossible s'est produit<em>  
><em>Mais il est exact : Je l'ai aimée.<em>

L'ange de la Mort libérait d'un geste les morts de leur rigidité. Ils commençaient immédiatement les mouvements saccadés de la danse des morts.  
>Seul le Disciple restait différent. Il regardait à nouveau dans la direction d'où provenait la voix du juge. L'Interrogatoire continuait.<p>

_VOIX DU JUGE: Tu fuis, Disciple! _

_Amour, Mort… Ne raconte pas d'histoires!_

_DISCIPLE : Pourquoi non? Elle aimait Régina! Et elle l'aimait aussi_

_VOIX DU JUGE: Pour la dernière fois, Disciple : Quelles étaient vos motivations secrètes?_

_DISCIPLE : La Mort! Seulement la mort …_

_VOIX DU JUGE : Le motif, Disciple!_

_DISCIPLE : L'amour vrai ! UN GRAND AMOUR !… Ha, ha, ha… !_

_LES MORTS : Emma - Emma !_

_DISCIPLE : Emma - Emma!_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Disciple : Je vais tuer la Reine Emma, j'ai entendu des nouvelles qu'elle visitait la ville et son lac des amoureux. Oh qu'elle journée ensoleillée ! Quel meilleur moment pour réunir le véritable amour ! ha ha ha haaaa !_

Le disciple sortit discrètement la dague rouge sertie qu'il avait pris grand soin d'aiguiser. Il vérifia une dernière fois son efficacité en se coupant le bout du doigt. Il porta la goutte de sang qui s'était écoulée à sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il vit Emma aux côtés de sa dame de compagnie, il se précipita directement sur elle, et sans s'y attendre il l'a poignarda directement dans le cœur.

Un cri aigu s'échappa de la bouche d'Emma et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

_Dame : Majesté! Aidez-Moi! Oh mon Dieu!_  
><em>Un médecin! Rapidement, un médecin!<em>  
><em>Oh Dieu, elle est en train de mourir, elle est en train de mourir !<em>

* * *

><p>Lorsque le Disciple poignarda Emma. Alors qu'elle était en train de mourir, la mort semblait offrir son amour une fois de plus, et cette fois, elle décida d'aller avec elle.<p>

Le Disciple était témoin de leur véritable amour, elles étaient là réunies dans les ténèbres

_Disciple : UN GRAND AMOUR ! Ah ah ah ha !_

* * *

><p>Régina et Emma étaient vêtues tout de blanc, l'équilibre parfait. Enfin, liées pour l'éternité, dans une perfection divine.<p>

La jeunesse et la beauté retrouvée, elles s'avançaient lentement toutes les deux dans un épais brouillard blanc.

_Régina : Il est maintenant temps_  
><em>Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le monde des morts<em>

_Abandonnez les ombres derrière vous_

_J'ai tellement désiré te voir_

_Ne me laissez pas attendre !_

_Emma: Emmène-moi au-delà des ténèbres_  
><em>Où mon âme libre pourra être en paix<em>

_Permettez-moi d'être libre et en sécurité!_  
><em>L'Aube se libère de l'obscurité<em>  
><em>Prenez ma mémoire de la folie<em>

_Effacez tous les souvenirs en moi_  
><em>Pendant si longtemps, j'ai parcouru<em>  
><em>Mais enfin, mon âme est à la maison<em>

_Régina:__ Laissez le monde sombrer derrière nous_

_Laissez-nous nager dans_  
><em>Ce lac profond nommé Amour<em>

_Dans le vide, ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver_  
><em>Noyez-vous dans le néant avec moi<em>  
><em>Nous périssons dans l'éternité<em>

_Je veux être avec vous_  
><em>Avec vous comme le feu<em>  
><em>ressuscitera et dans l'éternité nous serons réunies<em>

Régina se tourna vers Emma et ouvrit en grand ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Emma lui sourit et se mit à courir se jetant dans une étreinte passionnée.

Régina savourait cet instant tellement attendu, des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux, et elle ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues, tellement l'émotion était forte.

Régina lui caressa tendrement le visage et lui sourit comme une amante, elles se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux transmettant ainsi tout leurs sentiments profonds, l'amour de chacune pour l'autre et ne pouvant plus patienter un seul moment de plus, avec sa main placée sous le menton d'Emma, Régina releva son visage et déposa un baiser brûlant d'amour.

_Emma : Larmes, rire, tristesse, douleur_  
><em>J'ai tenu jusqu'au bout de mon long voyage<em>

_J'ai ri et j'ai pleuré, _  
><em>Je désespérais, j'ai été découragée et j'espérais de nouveau<em>  
><em>Mais dans tout ce que j'ai essayé, dans tout ce que j'ai fait<em>  
><em>Dans mon cœur, j'étais toujours vrai<em>_,__ fidèle à moi-même_

_Régina :__ Laissez le monde périr_  
><em>Je veux me noyer avec vous dans le vide<em>  
><em>et de renaitre à nouveau<em>  
><em>me perdre avec vous dans l'éternité<em>

_Le monde raconte votre histoire_  
><em>Mais ici, vous trouvez la gloire<em>

_Le temps ne pourra jamais finir_  
><em>Mon amour pour toi !<em>

_Emma : Car je t'appartiens…_

_Régina : Juste toi et moi…_

Elles étaient là, toutes les deux dans l'éternité, tel deux anges bénis de tous, dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre, leur amour indescriptible, beau, sans faille, puissant, vrai.

Régina invita Emma à découvrir l'éternité, elle lui tendit la main et l'entrainant à sa suite, elles couraient ensemble main dans la main jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Régina se stoppa la serra possessivement dans ses bras, joue contre joue, lentement elle tourna son visage vers celui de la jeune blonde, elle lui souriait Emma entrouvrit ses lèvres, et Régina déposa un baiser érotique sur sa bouche.

**FIN**


End file.
